


A Series Of Provocative Events - Marco Bodtom Week '16

by SimplyTsundere



Series: A Series Of Series [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bar, Bittersweet moments, Blushing, Bottom Marco Bott, Dominant Jean, First meeting Sex, Flirty Jean, Flirty Sassy Marco, Honest Truths, Jean is awkward, Kinky sex, Lacrosse Player Jean, Late Night Confession, Light BDSM, M/M, Makeup Artist Marco, Marco Bodtom Week, My God Bless Them, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pocky Game?, Role Playing, Sex Shop, Southern Marco, Stripper Marco, Sweet Eats, Track Star Marco, Virgin Jean, Waiter Jean, Weekend Getaway, actor jean, bless him, carnival date, coffee dates, college kids, college students, new experiences, sassy marco, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: This is a series of awfully long one shots for the appreciation of Marco Bodtom Week 2016. It will include: Awkward Jean, Hella Flirt Jean, Blushing Jean, Dominant Jean, Submissive Jean, Southern Marco, Sassy Marco, Track Star Marco, Stripper Marco, and even includes BDSM dungeon (with accurate rules and consent - consent: it's sexy remember that forever), strip clubs, sweet carnival dates, and cuddling. It's really one big mess of prompts and random one shots.Marco Bodtom Week 2016.





	1. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of...Body Glitter?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I just discovered that it was Marco Bodtom Week last night....with the election I'm really in need of distractions and I thought I should write a few things. I'm going to try to write 4 of these. If I write more yay, if not oh well. I'm behind already and not too worried but I just needed this so I hope maybe you guys get a smile too. Some of use need it. I wish you and your loved ones love and safety.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

It was late afternoon, classes were finished, and the heat of a thousand hells was off his neck. Jean tugged down his beanie in hopes his ears wouldn't freeze due to the nip in the winter's air. Whatever higher power was up high he'd found himself praying to. Finals had just concluded and he was on edge about finishing up the end of the semester on good terms. Last year hadn't exactly worked out too well for him with the overabundance of math and technical courses. All he wanted were art and music courses, they were easy and that was his fucking major.

His parents had never been his biggest fans and pressured him into his classes so he did it simply to please them. During the eruption at Thanksgiving he'd decided it was high time for him to go his own way and stuck it to them. In the end they'd accepted his choice and allowed him to do as he wished but he'd had to finish up his current classes. It wasn't even that he wanted to drop them just that he felt the strain on his mind was far too great as he was also busy with work. The classes created too much homework and studying to balance between sleeping and working. He supposed that was the epitome of college kid though, overworked, underpaid, and sleep deprived.

The only solace he had were his friends and roommates. With the end of exams they'd all planned to go out and have a good time. Jean wasn't sure what they were going to do exactly but he knew it probably involved drinking and needing to hit the ATM. His roommate Reiner always seemed to find the worst things to do, by that he meant it was always in some form to embarrass him. Jean had never been much of a ladies man, and that was because he preferred men, but it also meant he didn't have much experience in the love life department. Anytime Reiner, Connie, and Eren found a way to screw with him it was normally by making him blush.

Last time, during midterms, Connie had tried to drag him into a sex shop downtown. At the very thought of it Jean's ears had pinkened. Ultimately he'd escaped that entire fiasco by faking that his mother was calling and they could go in while he took his call. They'd gone in for a bit and he'd decided to smoke a cigarette and ease the edge off his anxiety at being near the building. Reiner had bought more than he'd expected which was not something he wanted his roommate to posses considering the fact that they shared a bedroom. He'd basically needed brain bleach to get the idea out of his head when he left for the holiday leaving the dorm to Reiner and his boyfriend there by themselves.

Now he was more so hoping they were going to the new nightclub and bar that had opened. He'd heard a few things about it but he wasn't sure to believe. Online hype could really disappoint if you fed into it and he wasn't going to be that guy. Much to his surprise however Eren had exactly decided to be that guy. Once up to the room Eren was practically vibrating off the walls in anticipation. His cinnamon hair was swishing one direction than the other as he moved between focusing on bits of conversation from across the room. With a huff Jean tossed off his backpack and connected his ass to the futon as his amber gaze flickered to Eren's turquoise one.

"Dude can you fucking chill?" He grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose "You're being _really_ loud."

"Sorry, sorry," he chattered excitedly "but _tell me_ you fucking saw the reviews of All Hail!"

Lulling his head as he rolled his eyes he sighed "No I haven't, Eren. It opened 2 weeks ago. I don't really think they're honest yet. I mean, it's all just for the fact it's a new bar."

Reiner chuckled a deep, hearty sound as his glacial eyes shifted between he and Eren "Hahaha, mmhmm, sure. Now, it's only like 5 o'clock so how about we go out until about 8 or 9 and then we can pop over to the club and check it out?"

Jean eyed him warily "Connie and Armin are coming too right?"

Eren nodded "Hell yeah. Like Connie was gonna miss it. Armin's got an exam at 6 so he's gonna meet us at the club but we'll all be there."

"Great," he deadpanned.

Taking a seat beside him, jarring him, Reiner slung an arm around his shoulders "Oh _c'mon_ man, what's going on? You're never _this_ level of salty."

"Listen, my organic chemistry exam fucking kicked my ass, I've got a headache from calculus, and I just want to relax for a minute with some silence is that too much to ask?" He growled as he slung the arm off his shoulders.

Ignoring what he'd said Eren squeezed himself between the two on the sofa "Well, Jean, go shower and get dressed and that'll be enough quiet 'cause we got a hell of a surprise for you tonight!" Shoving him from his seat Eren grinned "Now go on. Wear something interesting!" At the shove off the couch Jean landed hard on his ass staring up at his 'friend' with wide eyes. What the fuck. He was beyond livid but he had been right. The best thing for him to do was go take a shower and enjoy the silence and the placidity that came with being alone.

Picking himself up and dusting himself off he scowled and yanked his bag off the floor as he headed off to his bedroom. He began stripping down to his boxers once inside his room but had no idea what to wear. Interesting....what exactly qualified as interesting? There was no way to really know when it came from Eren's mouth. It was cold out and that gave him more than half a wardrobe to work with. He'd perused through most of his clothing when he settled on his leather jacket, a red beanie to match his red v-neck, and a pair of jeans with his vans. A black and red checkered scarf would be thrown on as a nice way to keep his neck warm.

His shower had in fact been nice. Eren and Reiner hadn't so much as made a peep over the sound of his shower which he thought odd but he wasn't about to stare a gift horse in the mouth. Instead, he simply showered in peace letting his body relax beneath the heated stream of water pelting against his back. He'd spent a good 25 minutes in the shower taking advantage of the peace but embraced the idea he was going out to have a drink and have fun. Exams were over he needed to be happy! So, he'd let the guys take him out and he'd try to have a good time.

Resolving himself to the idea of the night out he got dressed and headed back into the den where Connie was waiting for him along with a newly dressed Eren and Reiner. He'd have known Connie's bald ass head anywhere but that grin was more of a giveaway. Now that he'd known he was here their silence from earlier had grown far more suspicious. Walking in he was looked up and down and, apparently given the green light on his apparel, urged right out the front door. He didn't get to say so much as a hello before he was before shuffled out of the room and into the hall. Luckily he'd picked up his keys, wallet, cigarettes, and phone before being pushed out.

"Guys! Where are we going?" Jean softly shouted in the hallway. The only response he was given was Eren's wide, impish grin and some various laughter. He had no idea how he was supposed to respond to the actions at hand. As far as he knew they were taking him to unknown place before heading to the bar. His first thought was to immediately question why they were like this. Whatever. If he knew them they'd take him at least some place not too far from the dorm so he could call an Uber if he really wanted to get away from them.

Of course they'd all climbed into Reiner's truck and allowed him to drive. That in itself was worrisome. Reiner wasn't exactly the best driver and with a large truck he seemed to miss medians or just think "fuck it, I can jump it" and jump it. Jean immediately felt his stomach turn at just the thought of jumping another median on the interstate like they had last year when they all went on Spring Break together. Ugh. He settled instead to let his mind blank as he stared out the window.

While staring he began to notice that after a few moments they were slowing down. Why were they slowing down? Had they reached their destination already? It was then as he was staring out the window he knew. On his side of the road he was staring at an abandoned Blockbuster store and a Taco Bell, but on the other side of the road....was Silken Secrets. Those bastards brought him back to the fucking sex shop. Why? What did he do in a past life to deserve this?

He was dragged out of the truck and had no excuse to clear himself from having to enter. Just being in the parking lot had caused his face to heat and the guys were already laughing. It wasn't like it was his fault he never had any experience and it wasn't like any of them could talk. Eren was just as single as he was, Connie was dating a girl named Sasha he'd met freshman year, while Reiner was with his highschool sweetheart and overly disgusting about it. Reiner was about as gay as could be and understood his struggle, Connie didn't get it, and Eren should have too but he was an asshole and would much rather pick on him for being a virgin than help him find a guy.

Swallowing the awkward knot rising in his throat Jean removed his wallet and had it to where he could flash I.D. if need be. They were all in their 20's and old enough to be there but according to Reiner "no matter how many times you've been there it's their job to check." Jean just tried to brush off that bit and headed inside the small purple roofed, magenta lit building. A man with short brown hair and green eyes had checked his I.D. at the door allowing him past and giving Reiner a smile and familiar nod. Again. He tried to push past that.

Eren was dragging him off through sections of the store while his eyes darted around. Lingerie and corsets were on one side with high heels and what he dubbed internally as _"stripper wear"_ and the other side held more things than he'd like to admit he was staring at. With a wall of vibrators Eren nudged him in the ribs with his elbow as he waggled his eyebrows. His pathetic attempt at humor was met with an expression devoid of any emotional response. Jean could not believe he was here. The heat from a thousand hells was back and this time radiating in his face not on the back of his neck when there was a voice off to the left.

The voice hadn't been directed to him as he was across the store but he clearly spoke over the music. Jean's eyes would have fallen from his skull had he been looking down and lacked sockets. A man was in front of Reiner chatting casually. Dark hair on soft features, he was about Reiner's height, so somewhere around 6ft which meant a couple inches taller than him. Already lost in the stranger he was ignoring Eren's remark and more focused on the frame of the tanned man's body. A bit more muscular than himself, he had to work out was his first thought, but then it fell to that blindly brilliant smile. It practically sparkled as his eyes creased and he smacked Reiner on the shoulder.

At no point did he think he'd be ogling a cashier at the sex shop but he might have just found a reason to come back. _Holy hell. Jesus fucking Christ._ Jean couldn't see his eyes but he was willing to bet they were kind and warm like his laugh.

"Did you hear me?" Eren shook his shoulder jostling him from his thoughts.

"I uh, hmm?" He hummed as he turned back to Eren losing sight and sound of the hottie in the hot pink polo.

Eren snickered and held up a purple sequined thong in front of him "I said, if you ever wanna feel sexy this sparkly banana hammock is _screaming_ for you."

Jean felt his lip curl in a disgusted snarl as he slapped Eren's hand away "C'mon dude!"

His eyes widened a bit as he stared with a smirk "What? Can't handle something going up your ass? Hate to break it you but se...."

"Eren!" Jean shouted as he flushed.

"Oh....that's right, _virgin ears_. I'm guessing you're going to hold off on bottoming your whole life? That's no fun ya know." Eren grinned mischievously "But I guess if you find a really nice guy he can let you top and show you how to prepare and-- _oh my god_ look how red you are!!!" Poking a finger into his cheek Eren doubled over with laughter.

Face turning redder as Eren continued Jean pushed a hand to his forehead and turned away "God! You're a fucking dildo, Eren!"

With another howl of laughter Eren gripped Jean's shoulder "Well we can find you one of those if you want to try the receiving game! Though, c'mere. Might as well show you this. It'll save your life and it's delicious." Begrudgingly Jean followed Eren to a short aisle of various body paints, icings, and lubricants. Immediately Jean's face took a deeper crimson hue. Picking up one tube in particular he grabbed Jean's wrist before he pull back and dabbed a drop of the liquid onto his index finger. Staring at the red dot in confusion Jean focused on it before Eren shook his head. "Lick it."

Jean scrunched his features "What?"

 _"Lick it._ It's edible and it's a pretty good flavor." Eren pointed out as he did the same.

Hesitantly Jean raised his finger slowly to his lips before swishing a pierced tongue over it "Oh....that is pleasantly surprising. What is that...watermelon?"

Nodding Eren picked up a tube handing it to him "I happen to know you like watermelon and you're gonna be the one licking it off some dude so might as well!"

"Oh my god," Jean whispered under his breath "I do not need sex help from you! I _know_ what happens thank you, I'm not an idiot!"

"Shut up, c'mon," Eren drug him to the other side of the store where the pretty associate was moving merchandise "I also know that condom roll you had in your underwear drawer is gone."

Jean's eyes widened "What?! How did--- Why--"

Looking over his shoulder Eren shrugged "I ran out. You were gone."

Raising a hand to his head Jean huffed "Wow...thanks."

Chuckling from behind him Reiner giggled "You weren't gonna be using them anytime _soon,_ dude."

"I-- I might've!" Jean stammered less than sure of his own absurd statement.

It'd earned him laughter from everyone but it was Connie who cut in "Listen, we both know your only love is coffee and your left hand. Let's leave him be to peruse himself. All we're doing is embarrassing him." He was a bit thankful for that honestly, but it was still hella suspicious. They'd scattered leaving him to himself as he investigated different sections of the store. Deciding he needed to replace what Eren had stolen he grabbed a box of condoms and kept walking around the store. He became a little impressed by the wide selection of artistic activities one could do while having sex. A canvas was rolled with body paints inside to paint a picture of a sexcapade. He found that a bit interesting but moved on.

Eventually he'd found himself back at the lubricants and body oils. Picking up the bottle of watermelon lubricant Eren had pushed on him earlier he decided it might be good to be more prepared, right? Just as he picked it up he'd looked over to see a set of UV reactive body paint. He kept a black light in his bedroom for his posters so on the off chance he did find someone to sleep with he could always have some fun with the body paint. Maybe it'd take the edge off his nervousness, who knew? He'd decided to have that in the bank so to speak. Once everyone was approaching the counter getting ready to check out Jean figured he too would move towards the counter.

Immediately he jumped back around a shelf. He couldn't do it. The hottie from earlier was ringing them up and there was no way his mouth would even work. He'd need someone else to do it. Just seeing that pearly smile light up the room as he spoke was already making his pulse rush. This was not something he could take for he was far too timid to even try to make eye contact with someone so fucking gorgeous. He could have sworn then that the man in a hot pink polo with a single lock of, what he made out as, shamrock green in the bangs falling by his face, was by far the prettiest human he'd ever seen in his life.

Coming up beside him Connie bumped his shoulder "What's up chump, ya ready to go?"

When Jean turned around he noticed Eren was finishing checking out and Jean turned to Connie with pleading eyes "You have to buy this for me. I can't. I'll give you the cash and you can even keep the change. I don't care but I can't do it."

"Awww, why not?" Connie jested.

"Just can't," he spoke softly as he glanced away from him to stare at the cashier.

"Ooooohhh, I think I get it," Connie started "you're checking out the one that should be checking you out, huh?"

Turning his head he sighed _"Please,_ dude. I fucking can't."

"Fine, but you owe me more than your change," he grinned. Jean never knew them to be too nice to him but he couldn't find it in him to care as he handed Connie his things and the money to pay for it. Watching from a space much closer to the door Jean peeked around the corner and saw Reiner and the cashier speaking. It really did seem like he came in there way too often. At least with his frequent stops he might be able to get Reiner to get him some details on the guy. He knew if he went with him he still wouldn't be able to talk to him so other people were his only option at this point.

He hadn't been paying too much attention until he looked back over to Connie as he was speaking to the cashier. His heart stopped in his chest as the cashier tilted his head just slightly, flashed him a smile, raised his hand and gave a slight wiggle of his fingers. Normally he would have found himself paralyzed by fear but in this instance he found that his body had another option: run. Jean faltered, made a slight "woo" sound and pushed his way out of the establishment while he was pretty sure his entire body was as red as a cherry.

The laughter he'd heard as he exited died out as the door shut behind him. He'd leaned against the wall of the building moving for his cigarettes. His mind was racing almost as hard as his heart so a little nicotine to take the edge off sounded great. Lighting up the cigarette and taking his first drag settled his nerves a bit while he leaned his head back against the building. This wasn't how he wanted his night to go. Of course, he never should have expected anything different from Connie. It was far too sketchy at first, he should have seen it coming.

By the time they were coming out of the store Jean was finishing up his cigarette "Well, well, look at Jeany boy!"

Jean shifted his eyes to see Connie holding up his bag "Eat me. What the hell was that?!"

Reiner shrugged "Come on you were never gonna speak to him. I can't believe you got a _thing_ for the sex shop guy."

As he snatched his bag from Connie he grumbled back at Reiner "I think he's hot and it's not like I'm going to go enough to build a _repertoire._ I have no reason to go back or to speak to him. It's fucking 6:30, now let's go eat something before we head out." Jean rolled his eyes and climbed into the back of the truck next to Connie who was still laughing about his running out of the store. Even through their stop for ridiculously greasy fast food all he heard about was how fucking hilarious the moment was. Apparently Connie had informed the cashier that Jean was too embarrassed to speak to to him so he made Connie buy his shit for him. The cashier then took it upon himself to wave and giggle as he finished ringing him up. Jean was far from amused.

During their time eating they spent most of it laughing at Jean while was daydreaming. Zoning out he'd thought about getting the cashier to come back to his place. Thought about slathering him in body paint and getting to roll around with him. Once he heard more laughing distracting him from his thought he was ready to punch them. He'd punch 'em all if it had been worth it but he'd honestly expected something of the sort. At this point he knew better, he was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. Normally they had their fun and it did take turns, it wasn't always him, but his was always related in some shape to his sex life, or lack thereof. Whatever. It was over and it was almost 8:30pm meaning that their ridiculous asses had spent way too much time out eating.

The drive to the new nightclub wasn't long but it was packed with traffic. Of course, Friday after exams in a college town with a new bar? They should have expected that one too. No matter, they made it to a decent parking space across the road from the building. There was already a long line outfront and lights were shining on the side of sleek black, windowless building. Jean found that weird, it had no windows, the music wasn't what he was expecting and when he got in line he began to look around at the rather diverse crowd but there were more females than he would guessed..

Armin, much to his surprise, had in fact agreed to meet them. He'd gotten there before hand, holding a spot for the three of them. Connie decided to cut out which Jean found stranger. What the hell was going on? He felt extremely odd especially when they made it up to the door and showed his I.D. Eren nudged him with a face splitting smile. Reiner and Armin were right behind them and it was then the interior of the club began to give way as to what was going on. They walked into a reception area, paid their cover fees, got vibrant green bands slapped around their wrists and were ushered out.

First thing Jean noticed was the server's uniforms: cream pants, brown aprons tied at the waist, and a shirt of whatever color would match. It wasn't the clothes that threw him though, it was the necklaces around their neck. A green unicorn or a red rose. He had no idea what it meant until he looked behind the desk to see the wall split into red and green with respective emblems on the sides. Jean found it strange but once out in the heart of the establishment it suddenly made sense. They'd walked into a bar area painted in a dark crimson that surrounded the bar on the left side, while it then faded out and went into a neon, fluorescent green on the right side that was soon blocked off. The bar was elegant yet playful enough for the establishment. A dark mahogany bar top with a glass back and countless shelves of top notch liquor while the coolers underneath the bar were filled with the beers not on tap.

Overall it looked incredible. Jean was rather surprised by it. The seating around the bar on both the floor in front of the bar and up the stairs to the second floor were plush black leather booths with LED lit tables. He was rather taken at the club and decided to turn his attention to the bar before returning it to the green side of the bar. There were two bartenders behind the bar, one that Eren was chatting up with glossy raven hair and deep cobalt eyes, the other was of moderate height with his ashen blond hair styled in a fauxhawk with enough gel to choke a horse however both wore roses around their necks.

His grey eyes met Jean's as he stepped up to order a drink "Uh, can I get a rum and coke please?"

"You got it." The bartender smiled softly and returned within moments to his side handing his drink in exchange for cash. Once the drink was in his hands and he heard the laughter of Eren flirting with the bartender he knew this night was going to drag on. Reiner was the one to lead him towards the darkened hallway leading to the second side of the bar. Armin and his bright baby blues were on him and smiling as he led the way. It was odd to see Armin so happy in a club setting but once through the door it made less sense than before. Jean's jaw dropped and he felt his face instantly heat: they'd walked into a strip club.

Reiner placed a stack of bills in his hand "Call it us paying ya for getting to crack on ya earlier. We got a seat you're gonna want. Always go V.I.P. near the stage."

Armin's soft smile met his confused expression "Go on Jean! Have some fun! I gotta go grab Eren. If I leave him with that bartender its gonna be an awkward ride home." Jean just nodded his head as he no real idea of what the hell was going on. Once Reiner had pushed him towards the stage he began to feel his face heat. Male strippers. Of course. Jean couldn't find it in himself to be too mad at the moment as he was watching a guy gyrate so closely. He was a pleasant mix of embarrassed and giddy, while new to him, he was pretty sure this could be a fun night.

Upon closer inspection Jean had noticed a unicorn around the first man's neck. Perhaps it was a station thing, showing on which side of the bar one worked. It was something to ponder as he leaned back as Reiner instructed him, trying to seem not too interested. The plush, royal purple sectional was rather comfortable and the service was pretty great. Getting to order a drink and having it there in a fraction of a second was nice. He'd enjoyed being in the section he was at. He knew he'd probably never have the chance again put he wasn't paying for it so he didn't mind too much.

The MC over the club began by announcing the dancers and their titles. Following to the theme All Hail revolved around a king and others like one. Most of the titles were related to royalty or were titles such as Knight. He found it a bit odd but most people seemed to be enjoying it. Jean's attention was only grabbed when the bright, white lights of the club dulled and all spires pointed to the silver stage. A curtain had been pulled and now the lights were casting a shadow onto the thin curtain. There was a throne behind the curtain with, of course, someone sitting in it.

"All hail to His Majesty the King!" The MC shouted as the lights began to strobe and the curtain was being brought up. Jean's eyes were focused heavily on the figure, not wanting to miss a second of the display. All the dancers had been attractive and had been increasing for the last hour but now, this king, he was probably the prettiest of the bunch and he was ready to see. Leaning forward he had his elbows on his knees as the lights spotlighted the figure dressed in a purple cloak with a furred collar and a jeweled crown. While admiring the cheesy bit of the intro the dancer ripped the cloak off and tossed it onto the high backed throne while sitting the crown in the seat.

His music came on and then the dancer turned around. Aside from his mask, a pair of boxers, and white leggings he wasn't wearing a thing. His face was covered by a thin lace mask, yet it only covered his eyes and the bridge of his nose. Jean could tell he was tall and had an incredibly nice body, even thought he spied a tattoo at his waistband. Watching his body roll before he took a jumping start climbing the pole with moves he'd never seen, Jean was more than impressed. More so than anyone on stage, his performance seemed more.... _artistic_. His moves were sexual yet far more sensual and alluring. Reiner was watching Jean watch the dancer and being remotely entertained at how entranced he seemed to be.

After the first song had ended Jean expected another dancer to come back but it seemed the King's performance wasn't over. Walking back to the throne he grabbed it and slid it across the stage as the MC came over the sound system "Seems like our King is lonely! Who wants to play?!" Everyone was screaming, mostly women, but of course men as well as money rained down on the stage and waved in the air. Jean was watching closely as the dancer moved around the edge of the stage and carefully examined the crowd. He'd walked almost the entire line of the stage until he stopped in front of Jean.

He'd titled his head as Jean stared up at him, their eyes meeting just before he smiled and curled a beckoning finger. Jean stared bewildered and Reiner shoved him so hard he stumbled forward. His level of embarrassment had climbed through the roof and he was now far more aware of how hard it was to swallow and how hot it was inside the club. The dancer outstretched a hand and assisted in escorting Jean up to the stage. Grabbing the cloak and crown, the dancer placed them on Jean and sat him down into the throne. As Jean stared the more he thought that smile was familiar, that tanned skin...but there was no way.

"Rude Boy" by Rihanna came on and Jean was less thinking about the sex shop cashier and more about the sexy stripper popping his body to the beat just inches away from his fingertips. His eyes were locked to watching the sweat slicked muscles in front of him rolling and swaying to the beat of the song. It was interesting to watch him pay attention to the lyrics as he then took a seat in Jean's lap. Immediately he found himself unable to look up and meet the man's gaze. All he knew was the way his fucking hips had moved in his lap was goddamn sinful, watching his stomach roll as he ran a hand up Jean's chest was something else. He knew he wasn't allowed to touch the dancer but good gods did he want to.

The scent of cologne and something sweet wafted to his nose as he bent down to Jean's neck. His breath beat against his skin as his fingertips brushed over Jean's cheek. His heart was in danger of beating out of it's boned prison if it kept up. This was exactly why strippers were every man's fantasy. They made dreams come true. Just feeling the sensual way the dancer moved in his lap was one thing but as they tried to over play the senses was another. Jean was trying hard to not let it get to him but everyone could see he was fucking gone. Even the dancer chuckled as he brushed the back of his hand over Jean's jaw then lifted his chin.

Jean found his eyes locked with the dancers and he knew he looked familiar but the voice he heard at his proved different "You're _awful_ cute ya know that?"

He stiffened and shook his head "I-I, uh, I g-guess so."

"Awwe, wassa' matter, Sugar? Ya sound scared. I ain't gonna bite ya or nothin', it's a show, _enjoy it,_ " the man offered as his hands roamed down his chest. Jean was more than surprised to hear the southern twang in his voice but for some reason it had only added to his arousal. Of course the man wiggling and waving his body so erotically, touching so softly, knew this was nothing more than a show. Yet, Jean was here ready to throw in the damn towel. What that man was doing to him should have been illegal but he loved it. This place might've been what he needed to get over his embarrassment....that was what he thought until the dancer's pants were off.

Dangerously low riding, clinging, bright green boxer briefs caught his attention quickly. They formed to every inch of his body and Jean was not hating it. Far from it. It was suddenly something vastly different when there was a beyond sexy man breathing deeply against his throat, lips grazing his skin, in his underwear, in his lap, grinding on him. His self control was so far from being able to handle this. Just a few hours ago a pretty boy looked at him and he ran out of the entire building, now he was on stage getting a lap dance from a dancer who's face he couldn't see from a mask nor the darkened lighting and he was rooted firmly in place.

When the song was over Jean took a section of the cash and placed it in the dancers underwear. He'd been so embarrassed but there was no other place for it. Upon looking up and meeting the dark eyes of the King, the King smiled at him and waved to the MC. Apparently it was 'ladies choice' as to what dancer returned. While everyone was busy screaming some other dancer's name, the King was getting out of the chair yet had a firm grip on Jean's wrist. Jean had no idea what was going on when the curtain closed but when he looked up and saw the King run his fingers through his hair he noticed something that made him instantly clam up.

A shamrock green lock of his bangs fell by his eyes. It was definitely the sex shop cashier. _Holy fuck._ What the fuck. He'd not remembered a southern voice and now he was here and that was....he couldn't process anything as he pulled off his mask. He was definitely correct. Who did he fuck over for this kind of experience? The King adjusted his leather choker then Jean noticed something else, he was the only one with both symbols. His unicorn had roses weaved into the mane. How very....royal. Being 'King" he supposed he reigned over both sections of the bar, it only made sense.

Distracting him the King smiled "So at least ya ain't runnin' now. C'mon, follow me." Unable to do anything but nod dumbly and follow he was taken back stage and down a small hallway. It was dimly lit and there were seven rooms three on each side and one at the end of the hallway. They'd entered the room and Jean looked around as it was fluorescently lit. A small leather loveseat was in the corner with a rack of clothing and a large vanity. It appeared they were in the King's dressing room.

Jean opened his mouth to speak but only the sound "Wha?" exited.

The King giggled as he shook his hair and began digging money out his boxers "Wassa' matter Darlin'? Ya still too scared to talk to me? Listen, I wanna letcha in on a lil secret," walking over he bent down to whisper into Jean's ear "ya boys 'ave been wantin' ya to meet me for the last 2 weeks. I kinda had a lil' crush on ya when I saw ya on campus. I'm good friends with your friend Reiner."

Shock setting in Jean found a seat on the sofa and put his head in his knees, trying to fight his flustered mind "So...w-wait a minute...you-you had a thing for me?"

"Duh. You're hot, I take it with that eyebrow ring and those lip rings ya gotta look in the mirror to change 'em sometime. Now, I think it's only right I introduce myself. Name's Marco." He walked over to his seat, climbed back into Jean's lap, lifting his chin "What's yours?"

Swallowing hard as he noticed Marco's band of freckles and warm, devious umber eyes he stammered "Uh, J-Jean."

Purring Marco grinned "Good. Nice to meet you Jean. So tell me," sliding his arms around his neck Marco moved his lips to his ear nipping slightly "what do ya wanna do now that you have me here and ya know I find you _just_ as attractive as you find me?"

"I, uh, I have no idea," he managed to answer honestly.

Marco pressed a kiss into his throat "Are ya _sure_ 'bout that? I'm a stripper Jean, I work in a sex shop....I'm more than a little versed in things of a... _base_...instinct."

"I'm a virgin," Jean blurted out quite mistakenly.

"I know that. I was informed 'bout ya," Marco spoke softly "I can _show_ you a thing or two. Got a thing for handcuffs? Cop kink fantasy maybe? I got a cop outfit over there. I'll let you fuck the police all you want. How about a sailor? _All aboard?"_

"Wha--"

"Haha, sorry, there are only so many puns I can make about you fuckin' me in this dressin' room, Jean."

Jean looked up to swirling russet eyes and flushed 8 more shades of red "I, uh, are you serious?"

"Do you find your virginity sacred, Jean?"

"Not, uh, not really. Just never exactly been attracted to someone who was attracted to me or even wanted to think I existed."

"Hmm, I can't see why. Why don't you lemme help you out with this _pro'lem_ I've given ya then we can discuss if you wanna grab coffee sometime. So just lean back, let me do everythin', and I'll make your every fantasy come true."

"I like coffee," Jean laughed "who would've thought my fantasy of wanting in the sex store cashier's pants would happen....now I'm banging a stripper."

"Every man's fantasy. Sweet dreams are made of _this."_ He rocked his hips and grabbed Jean's hands placing them down the back of his boxers.

Jean met his eyes, noticing more than sweat glimmering on his skin "A nice ass and is that.... _body glitter?"_ Instead of an answer Jean found his lips stolen. His night had gone from bad, to worse, to hell, to never getting better than the moment he was in. Sure, maybe he'd made a choice backwards, bang the guy then go out for coffee but alcohol influenced choices weren't always best. In this case, though, this choice was fine. Jean couldn't be made fun of for his virginity and he had a patient partner willing to show him a whole new world.


	2. Chasing the Freckles - Makeup - Nov. 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean needs a gift for his mother's birthday but finds trouble with online stores as he doesn't know what he'll be receiving. Shopping in person comes with its own turmoil as an actor rising in fame. Skulking about the mall he comes across Sephora. Once inside he's assisted with one gift but needs help with another and is pointed towards the manager. The only problem with the manager is this: he's incredibly attractive. Working the makeup counter doing makeovers the manager catches his attention and Jean finds himself watching him until close getting himself into a rather precarious situation. 
> 
> NSFW

_"What in the world..."_ Jean muttered under his breath as he wracked his brain. His mother's birthday was in two days and he still had no fucking clue under the sun as to what to get her. Money wasn't much of an issue but she detested things she didn't actually use, couldn't decorate the house with, or couldn't wear. If it didn't fall into the aforementioned categories she did not want it. Not the best at gift giving Jean was stuck with trying to figure out what to buy for his mother. The only thing he could think of was the default "buy makeup or bath products" fall back that all people used when buying gifts for women.

During his time on set he pulled his phone from his pocket and began searching for some place to shop. He didn't want to do it online but with his show beginning to take off going out to a mall might be difficult. People knew who he was now. It was something he never thought he'd be able to say but it was true. After some never heard of commercials he'd landed a large contract for a television show. He'd been thrilled, his mother more so, his father was probably rolling in his grave but he could care less. The man never approved of anything he did and to say the feeling was mutual was an understatement.

Ultimately he'd granted his success to the spite he had for his father. He'd wanted to prove so bad he could do it that he did anything. The world rewarded the determined and the bold and that was exactly what he had been. Jean had earned his success and no one could tell him any differently. That in itself had given him a rather decently sized ego but he'd tried to remain as humble as possible.

Still remaining humble and being seen in public by hundreds of people then being clamored wasn't easy. He didn't want to take the risk of being rude to his fans. That wasn't what he wanted nor needed so going out in public might not be best….but he needed to. The only way to be sure of the product he was getting was to go out and do it himself.

As he decided that would be his course of action he left his phone in the chair and returned to set. He was busy most of the day running lines and taping episodes so by 6pm he'd been almost drained. It had been a long day, being there longer than 12 hours,  and now he was off to the mall. Before leaving however he informed his manager he was going out just in case something were to happen. With a hood pulled over his head and sunglasses on he strolled off the set and got into his car.

Trying to keep a low profile wasn't easy. Jean had to admit since his success he'd definitely spent a little of his money on himself. More like his car. He wasn't hard to spot but in such a busy town he could certainly try to be in and out and hope no one saw. The mall was a rather expansive building with 4 floors and more stores than he could count.

It wasn't too long of a drive but it was enough for him to relax from the stress of the day. During the drive he figured while in the mall he'd stop and grab himself a coffee to keep him up. The will to drop by a small shop in the drive through wasn't exactly his style. He wanted to get all his things done in one outing. This was the way to do it.

Next thing he knew he was pulling into the mall parking lot. Best to park by similar colored cars he opted to try to blend in. His car blended in with color, yet not style, quite like the opposite with his dress. A leather jacket over a thin knit hoodie and v-neck with his hood pulled over his head, mirrored aviators, skinny jeans tucked into his boots. With the day's crowd he blended in rather well.

Sneaking into the mall and refusing to remove his sunglasses Jean casually wandered his way around the mall. Meandering through different halls, taking random turns, he eventually came to a less than packed coffee shop. Ordering a basic black coffee, he gave a fake name, paid for his coffee and headed out with zero suspicion. The fact his tattoos were hidden and his average piercings, just a pair of lip rings and a septum ring with a few cartilage rings, he was easy to assume that he was a regular Joe.

While walking he sipped his coffee letting it soothe him. Caffeine was a far better vice to exhibit here than his others. THC and alcohol ingestion weren't exactly something he would do out in public so for now he'd finish up his coffee and try to find a good store. Online he'd found a couple places but finding them in the massive mall was a problem all its own.

Eventually he finished his coffee and headed over to a mall directory so he could see what stores were closest on his floor. His eyes scanned the color coded map until they located a seafoam green square with the title Sephora. Remembering it as one of the stores he saw online he decided to head that way. It was only a few stores down and to the left: a highly reasonable choice.

Heading that way Jean took his time scanning side to side of the mall keeping his wits about him. He never knew if he'd be made. It was best to remain vigilant just in case, allowing no one too close to him. The tattoos on the back of his wrists would show if he wasn't careful and stretched for something too far. Any identifying mark was too risky to show.

Once inside the store his senses were assaulted. The scents of floral and fruity hints floating on the air as the bright lights shining met his eyes through glasses. He was rather glad he was wearing his sunglasses. The music playing was low but it was something that was almost calming. Perhaps the music was needed to combat the chatter of the throng of people inside and the plethora of smells.

Perusing the various aisles of the store he found himself far more lost than before. There were too many scents, too many colors, and far too many options of the same fucking thing. How the hell was he supposed to navigate this bullshit? He kept staring at the same things moving from one to the other.

A woman with her glimmering golden hair pulled back in a ponytail and bright azure eyes approached him “Can I help you find something specific?” Her black slacks and tucked in long sleeve button up coupled with the headset and bronze name tag gave him the impression she worked there.

Lowering his sunglasses his amber eyes looked to hers “I'm just looking for a gift for someone .”

She smiled warmly and giggled “Well are you looking for perfume, makeup, bath gels, accessories?”

Sighing with defeat Jean placed a hand on his hip “I have no idea… uh, maybe some bath stuff and skin care stuff?”

“Okay well I can help with bath products but for skin care and makeup our manager is probably best. You'll find them at the makeup counters to your left,” she gestured towards the left side of the store.

Jean followed her hand gesturing out towards the makeup counters "I see. Thank you." She led him towards the back of the store where walls were filled with various colored gifts arranged by scent. There was _far_ too much going on in the shelving for him to be able to find something on his own. The sales associate, Krista according to her name tag, had asked him several questions about his mother to which he couldn't answer. How the _hell_ was he supposed to know if she liked fruity woodsy, warm florals, or powdery florals? All he knew was the shit she'd used when he was little was in a pink bottle he'd accidentally grabbed a time or two. All he was left with was the familiar scent of it which ended in him having to sniff so many bottles of shower gel.

Krista had managed to help him with selecting a body wash, shampoo, and bubble bath that smelt like flowers had hurled then rolled in tangerines. He had no idea that was even an option for a scent. So many scents and odors clung to the insides of his nostrils residing there for what he would have guessed was now eternity. The desire to smell good was one he was familiar with as he himself had a shelf in his bathroom devoted to cologne but this place was overrun with scents he was convinced should not exist. It was a clusterfuck for his nose and his head did not appreciate it resulting in a slight migraine.

Once he'd had his selection Krista left him to go approach her manager at the makeup counter. Remembering to go, Jean began shuffling over to the makeup section more than a bit thankful to be away from all the various bath products. Makeup, however, was far more confusing. Glancing to the counters he began examining the three people working the makeup section of the store. His attention was immediately drawn to a man. The name tag he was wearing was different from the others signaling that this man was in fact the manager. It was a bid odd to see him doing some woman's makeup as she sat in the chair at his vanity but he was good.

Tall, chocolate hair styled in a high undercut similar to his own, tanned skin, big bright russet eyes lined in black and framed by thick lashes: he was incredibly attractive. Jean lowered his sunglasses down his nose and stared a little harder as he moved around his customer. Those black, skin hugging slacks fit to every rise and fall of his body along with the form fitting collared black polo. Everything he was wearing, even the stupid headset, was oh so sexy to the point of him finding it hard to approach him. He wanted to watch the way he moved, how he smiled when his clients told him something cute, the sound of his laughter....all of it. For now he'd spend his time sneaking peeks at the handsome manager.

At no point had he bothered to see what time the place was going to close. Making such a mistake wasn't exactly something he would have done but it wasn't as if they announced what time they were closing. He found it a bit odd. Though honestly he was probably just distracted by the sweet piece of ass in front of his eyes. His cover wasn't exactly great and he hadn't noticed he'd been staring at the same thing for the last 20 minutes. He'd not even felt the hand on his shoulder until the voice accompanying it had startled him causing him to drop a glass bottle of some anti-aging serum. The glass shattered at their feet and Jean was falling over himself to apologize.

Bending straight down had yielded three results: his sunglasses fell from his face, when he rose on fear of his sunglasses falling he almost smacked headfirst with the manager, and he'd finally gotten the man's attention. With a sigh and curse under his breath the man waved off the help and went off to grab a mop and a small dust pan and broom. Jean grabbed the tiny broom and dustpan from him sweeping up the glass on instinct while the rest of the staff set to closing. He hadn't even looked up to see that the manager had a small rag in his hand moving it on the floor to remove the substance completely.

The rest of the manager's staff had headed out after 15 minutes leaving him to take care of everything for the night. It didn't look like he'd minded. Jean's attention snapped to the store front as it was being closed. Under his breath he cursed his luck.

Mumbling out another apology he kept his head down "I'm so sorry. I'm really, really, sorry. I'll pay for it without a problem."

A voice came from the manager he hadn't expected, it was smooth, silken and alluring yet commanding "Oh, I know you will. You weren't walking out of here without paying for it which is why they left a register on for me."

Looking up without thinking Jean ran a hand through his flaxen hair dragging back his hood "Yeah, I'm really sorry. Let me go ahead and pay for it. I can come back later for everything else."

"Why bother?" He offered "I'm just going to have to deal with you stalking around the shelves instead of talking to me."

Caught red handed Jean shrugged "Guilty. What can I say, I find it interesting to watch my prey first. First rule in the playbook."

"You sound like a serial killer," he deadpanned.

Unsure of how to respond Jean just blinked "I..."

"Oh save it. I'll tell you what, you sit in my chair, let me do your makeup then I'll give you the advice you're after and then I'll ring you up. Deal?" He provided an offer Jean had to pause to think on. Why in the world would he want to do his makeup? What was this exactly? It was after hours in the store, couldn't he get in trouble for this? Risking getting fired for what reason exactly? Oh well. If he was risking his job already he might as well give in, plus he got that gorgeous face next to his, he got the advice he needed, and he might learn a little more about him.

"Fine," Jean agreed.

"Great," he led the way to his vanity and gesture a hand towards the chair "have a seat, leave the hood off, and oh, it might get hot. These lights are kinda warm so you might wanna ditch the leather."

Shrugging it off, the man already saw his face and wasn't acting like it was a big deal "Alright. Why do you want to do my makeup?"

"Because you have beautiful skin and I want to see what actually taking care of it would do for you," he replied without missing a beat.

Reading the name on his chest as he began to dig in his makeup box Jean snickered "Haha, gee thanks....Marco."

Turning sharply Marco sighed "Listen, reading my name off my chest isn't exactly liberty to use it."

"Oh, do I need to ask Marco?" Jean smirked feigning politeness _"Please?_ May I use your name Freckles?"

Eyes widening before narrowing he leaned into Jean's face, spearmint breath lingering between them "I think not. My name is Marco, **not** Freckles. Stick with Marco please."

"Alright, Marco," he aired victoriously "what kind of makeup are you putting on me?"

He began priming Jean's face "Hmm, I don't rightfully know yet. I want to accentuate those cheekbones, maybe a bit of liner on your eyes. They're _flawless,_ we need to make them pop a bit."

"Like you do to yours," Jean asked as he met his eyes "is that why you line yours? I don't think they need much help really."

Obviously amused Marco smiled an almost blinding smile "Well thank you and that is why I line them. That and I like how it looks."

"You're welcome. I mean I wasn't staring at you for no--" Marco's hand ran over his mouth and he recoiled "ugh! Dude."

"Hmm?" Marco smirked widely as he feigned his innocence.

Jean grumbled "You're a menace. I was trying to tell you that you're h--"

"Oops!" Marco giggled as he ran a hand over his mouth again with no excuse. Getting the hint that he wasn't allowed to express how attractive he found him or talk at all Jean kept his mouth closed. Marco spent the next few minutes swatching different foundation shades across his wrist. When he'd found the perfect shade for Jean he began to cover his face. Jean was used to getting into makeup for the show but the way Marco applied it, how quick he was, it was vastly different. It felt like nothing was weighing on his skin and that was important.

He'd sat through the process of having his face coated in makeup and then he sat through trying to not let his eyes water during the eyeliner application. There was the slightest bit of gold around his eyes and his skin looked almost flawless in the mirror under lighting meant to show flaws. Looking to Marco he leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It looks nice, but why gold?"

As if he'd asked something entirely vapid Marco scoffed "Everyone is highly aware amber eyes pop more with golden colors rather than a harsh black. Makes the flecks in your eyes shine more."

"I see. So," looking over his shoulder he pointed to the shelving "gonna tell me what I need to buy?"

"Who's the gift for?" He asked quickly.

"My mother."

"And what do you think of getting her?"

"I dunno, like skin care shit?"

"Oh god," Marco tried to hide his disdain but failed "let me be clearer, what do you want it to do? Does she want to firm her face, clear it, is she focused on age lines, wrinkles, crows feet? Does she want an anti-age serum, an overnight creme?"

Jean stared owlishly back at him "I have no goddamn idea. _Look at me,_ do I look like I know? Why don't you just give me advice on what she might like?"

"She's _your_ mother Jean," he gave him a smile before grabbing his wrist and leading him to the skincare sections "but alright. Nuface has a lot of good bundles for facial care. Like this one."

His eyes hadn't even glanced down to the package in Marco's hands "I uh, I don't remember telling you my name."

Marco rolled his eyes "Really? You _do_ know you're an actor right? I don't really have much interest in fawning over you now fucking listen to what I'm saying before I drag you back to the chair."

Nodding Jean straightened his posture "Very well. Thanks for treating me like a human, that's a bit....refreshing."

"Yeah well I'm a salesman, I'm only here to get your money since I get commissions on shit like this." He snickered as he began explaining different packages. Jean was half listening and half watching his face. Honestly he was just so insanely beautiful. The level of sass and honesty only added to Jean's initial attraction to him. Refreshing was an understatement when it came to the feeling Jean was feeling at being treated like just another guy. It made him want to try harder.

Taking two of the packages from the shelf Jean grinned "Luckily I think my manager would appreciate this as a christmas gift later. Might as well get started early."

"It's _October,_ " Marco replied with a hint of judgement.

He shrugged "I said early. Now, why don't you check me out."

Marco began walking back to the register with Jean on his heels "I'd ask if you saw the sticker price on those but I'm guessing you did and now you're just trying to impress me."

At being caught Jean sighed "Are you gonna call me on _everything?"_

"Probably," he smiled "it's just how I am. You think guys haven't hit on me before? I'm a makeup artist and everyone assumes I'm _hella_ gay."

Suddenly feeling very stupid Jean removed his wallet and shook his head "You're **straight**?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You're not?" He asked as he scanned his items.

Jean rolled his eyes "No."

Marco gave him a warm smile "Well I wonder what the papers would say."

"That it's not very surprising I suppose," he retorted.

"Maybe. Maybe they might say with all your tattoos and the fact your last girlfriend was a supermodel.....it might surprise more than a _few_ people," Marco offered before waving it away. "Your total is $1028.27."

Jean inserted the chip of his debit card into the machine while glancing up to him "So...you don't _only_ know who I am, you keep up with me in tabloids?"

"Might even follow you on Twitter, Instagram, and Facebook," he grinned wolfishly.

"And yet, you turn down my advances _every_ chance you get?" Jean asked genuinely curious.

Bagging his items, he sighed and handed him the receipt "I like Chasing the Wind. Didn't say I liked you in particular."

Taking the bag and receipt Jean smiled "Well how about we change that?" Reaching over the desk he grabbed Marco by the collar and smiled. Inches away from his lips Jean stared back at Marco. He wasn't going to be the kiss him, Jean wanted to see if he could bait Marco into it. Letting his lips linger just in front of his, brushing Marco's so subtly as he stared into those glimmering russet eyes. Marco had been so surprised his eyes were enlarged and Jean could see the hints of bronze shining in them. However they soon settled and Marco placed a hand at the side of Jean's neck inching so much closer that Jean believed the serenity of capturing those velvet lips was his.

Instead of seizing his lips Marco bit the right hoop in Jean's lip tugging it back before releasing. The tip of his almost button like nose brushed against Jean's as he grinned deviously. Replicating Marco's earlier move he brushed his fingers up the side of Marco's neck before securing it at the back of his neck and toying the short hair on the back of his neck. Marco exhaled lowly through his nose and shook his head for a slight moment before moving to catch Jean's lips. Jean relished in the victory of tasting the sweet flavor of, what he guessed was, vanilla on Marco's lips. He'd given him just a second of a connection before he broke away and flashed a wicked smile.

Marco rolled his eyes and scoffed "Wow. You're kind of a let down aren't you?"

A bit of spice from Marco made him chuckle "Haha, I'm more than you can handle Marco. Surely a little peck wasn't enough to make you think that I'm a bore in bed?"

"It was enough to know you're a tease," he admitted "and what makes you think I can't handle you? Hmm? Do I look _fragile_ to you?"

"Not at all, you look like a man who goes after what he wants, Marco." Jean attempted to lure him in again with a sultry gaze and prodding words.

"Hmm, now you're trying to urge me to some conclusion aren't you? I wonder, what would that be? I _don't_ think it's to invite me out for dinner."

"I ate on set but you know I know a way we can _work up_ an appetite."

"You just want in my pants."

_"Guilty."_

Sighing, Marco looked to the clock on the register "Give me 15 minutes?"

Quirking a brow, Jean snorted "I'll give you **10.** " Jean had no idea how the night had progressed in the way it had. All he knew was he was inviting a very handsome man back to his apartment for a good roll in the sheets. What could be better than that? Marco was just the perfect mix of sass and sexy that he liked in a partner. Watching him as he hurried to close up the store Jean leaned against the counter and stared down at his watch. He was quite literal about timing him though it was all in good fun. It wasn't like he was going to say no to sleeping with him just because he took 15 minutes to close down his store. When he was finished Marco punched his security code into the alarm and grinned back at Jean as he led him out the back of the store.

Marco looked over to him as they made it out to the parking lot "So," he paused "your place or mine?"

Jean shrugged "Mine?"

"Even with the media?" He posed.

Throwing up his hood and sliding his sunglasses over his face he slid an arm around Marco's hips "The fuck I'm giving tonight is to _you_ so let's go." Marco gave him a bit of a chuckle as Jean led him to his car. He didn't look the least bit impressed as he opened his passenger door for him. Shutting his door Jean sighed, impressing Marco was much harder than he figured it would be but then again he was already agreeing to sleep with him so he didn't really have to impress him. The only thing he had to do was be the gentleman his mother had raised him to be. Though he was pretty sure gentlemen didn't have sex with people they just met. Oh well it wasn't that bad. He could be doing far worse things like snorting blow off a striper's ass like his coworker.

Perfectly content with the half hour drive back to his place Jean leaned back and drove lazily through the streets. He hadn't been expecting Marco to make a move on him in the car. In fact it was probably the last thing he thought would happen yet as Marco's hand slid over his thigh he didn't find himself minding it. Clearing his throat Jean shifted his glance quickly towards Marco. He was staring straight out the front windshield as if focusing on how Jean drove, like his hand wasn't inching dangerously close to Jean's inseam.

Deciding to focus on his driving Jean tried to push the thoughts out of his head until Marco spoke up from his side "Sports cars don't have much of a console huh?"

Glancing over Jean then felt a jolt of electricity rush his body as Marco's fingers kneaded _"Hnng._.. I, uh, nope."

"What's the matter Jean? You alright?" Marco asked with a wide smirk.

Speaking through clenched teeth he turned his attention to the road "Mhmm, **fine.** " The drive home wasn't going to take very long at the point he was at, however, when Marco leaned over the console his foot pressed the gas pedal. As his mouth found it's way to Jean's neck he was feeling his jeans tighten almost painfully. Marco was teasing him so fucking hard and he was doing it to see his reactions. Since he was driving there wasn't much he could do in return aside from take one off the wheel and knot it in Marco's hair tugging him back from his neck. "I swear to god Marco the second I'm out of this car....."

"Mmmm, what Jean? What's gonna happen when we're out of this car huh?" He whispered lowly. Jean released him and shook his head trying to forget the fact Marco returned to his actions. Mouthing down the right side of his throat after tossing his hood back Marco was nipping at his skin leaving marks of magenta across his porcelain skin. In the moment they pulled into Jean's drive he rolled down the window, entered the security code, and drove through the gate up to the house. That had made Marco sit back as he stared at Jean's place wide eyed in surprise.

Honestly he shouldn't have been surprised, he was a rather well paid actor after all. The pool out back and the glass siding of the home was the least impressive if anything Jean only overindulged in his bedroom. Marco was about to find out. Once they pulled into the garage Jean unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the car before rounding the hood and opening Marco's door for him gesturing towards the door to their right. Following his direction Marco walked ahead of him and met him at the slate grey door. Jean opened it quickly and tossed his keys to the counter as it led into his kitchen. That was when Marco's eyes darted around the dimly lit kitchen as the stove light was on giving just enough light to maneuver around.

"C'mere," Jean whispered tugging Marco to his chest. One hand secured around Marco's wrist before he stole his lips in a heated kiss. Traces of smoldering lust were lingering on his lips and that was just the way he wanted it. He titled his jaw to deepen their kiss as he began leading Marco up to his bedroom. Breaking their kiss as they made it to the metal spiral staircase Jean led him slowly up it as it was still dark in the house. He didn't exactly see the need for lights until they were up to the bedroom and so he wasn't going to fuss with any. He knew the way around his own home.

Walking down the hall he found the second door on the left and pushed the door open, twisting the dimmer on the lights as he turned them on. Setting a mood he let the lights give the room a golden hue before pulling Marco in and slamming the door shut behind him. Marco's eyes were busy scanning the large room from the four poster canopy bed to the mirror spanning the entire back of the room. Jean slipped silently behind him pressing his lips to his neck letting his hands wrap around his hips. Surprising him after he turned his head and leaned back into him, Marco suddenly pulled away from him and walked a bit away from him.

Confused Jean stretched a hand to his shoulder, speaking softly "Marco, you okay?"

"I can't," he sighed "I can't do this."

Silently cursing his luck Jean nodded and walked around to face him lifting his chin "Listen, that's fine. I have a guest bedroom you can stay in. It's too late for you to get back now so stay here and I'll call you a cab and pay for them to take you back to your car and everything in the morning. Okay? If you need anything at _all_ you can--"

"You're so sweet." Marco placed a hand to his cheek before slithering it down to his neck. His lips split into a cheshires smile "Jean, you're a good man to take care of someone who led you on then left you high and dry. I at least know I'm sleeping with a good man who'll make sure I'm alright in the morning." Before Jean could comprehend his actions Marco yanked him forwards and ignited the fire in his blood once again. This man was dizzying. Stop go. Push. Pull. It wasn't like he cared but at least he knew Marco was definitely planning on sleeping on him now. His hands were roaming over every inch of him as they rushed to get out of their clothes as quickly as possible. At no point did either of them care about getting tripped up as they kicked off their shoes, pulled off their pants, slung their shirts, and discarded everything but their boxers.

Marco was in a pair of deliciously low riding boxer briefs while Jean stood in front of him. Slinging him to the bed Jean pushed Marco back onto the bed crawling over him. As he hovered over him Marco slid his hands down his chest over his tattoos. It was as if he wanted to map his skin to be able to remember the feel of him. He didn't see it as odd especially if he was a fan of his acting. He'd never slept with a fan before but he didn't give a shit. So long as he didn't become crazy he couldn't find it in him to be able to care. All that mattered was the heat of their skin, the feel of Marco's soft hands on him, his lips on his throat, his teeth pinching his flesh, and the warmth of his breath.

Just with a few bites and kisses down Marco's throat he already had him writhing beneath him. This was going to prove fun. For payback from the car he began to take his time lavishing kisses down his chest and toned stomach. His body was incredible and he was insatiable but Jean wanted him begging. He wanted Marco to cry out for him with every breath. Teasing him came with repercussions and it was time he found out. Letting his breath mingle between the fibers of Marco's boxers he took to mouthing at his cock as his fingertips ghosted down his stomach before toying with the elastic band on his hips.

Hearing his breath stutter, hitching in his throat as he gasped for air was heavenly. Dipping to mark his thighs he pushed his knees apart with a wicked grin and licked a trail from mid-thigh up to the band on his boxers. Pinching them with his teeth he drug them down his thigh, agonizing, inch by inch motions until Marco reached down and knotted his hand in Jean's hair.

"Jean," he growled lowly "fucking _hurry."_

Fighting against the tug he whispered seductively "Mmm, but a gentleman takes him time to warm a diesel engine before running it, babe."

"I'm not a fucking tractor! _Oh my god~"_ Marco all but shouted as his back arched off the bed. Jean had dragged his boxers off just before he spoke freeing his erection from the confining fabric. He knew that would distract him and buy him some more time to hear that whine and whimper in the back of Marco's throat. It was such a delicious feeling. Knowing a man with as much sass as Marco was writhing from his touch was magnificent so he continued his actions. Finally, grasping a firm hold on his hips, he drug him down the bed and ran the flat of his tongue up the underside of his cock.

Glancing up he'd watched Marco bite his lip trying to quell a groan. Chuckling to himself he ran his hands up Marco's body, over his hips, up his sides, before placing them by his head and leaning down to kiss his jaw. Opening his eyes Marco flung his arms around Jean's neck pulling him down to kiss him feverishly. The obvious sparks on wanton desire could have burnt him to the core. Marco's passion was presenting itself in the way he kissed him while his hips rocked and his fingers pushed through his hair. So far, this had definitely been one of the best decisions of the month.

Marco tugged his hair as he tried to move so he gave him a quick kiss and nod towards the dresser next to the bed. He'd understood and allowed him to leave him cold and desperate while he fumbled through his drawers. Finally locating the roll of condoms and the bottle of lubricant in the drawer he returned with his things leaving them beside Marco's thigh. Marking up Marco's skin and hearing him pant in his hear was intoxicating, just the sounds that man could make would have him whipped like a canine. He might be enjoying Marco's body far more than he expected, he was so reactive to his every little touch.

Reaching down to wrap a hand around Marco's cock Jean mouthed at his throat "Mhmmm, god, you're _so_ reactive Marco. It's so amazing, I mean, look how excited you already."

Hips rocking into Jean's strokes Marco whined and dug his blunt nails into his lower back _"God, Jean!~~"_

"What?" He moved to bite the crook of his neck and whisper against his flesh "What do you want Marco?"

Frustrated, Marco grabbed a fistful of his hair "I want you to fuck me, Jean! Goddamn it!"

Nibbling on his ear he laughed lowly "Haha, good boy." Sliding down his body he left a trail down his sternum and stomach, following the dark trail of hair beneath his navel travelling down. Jean picked up the bottle of lubricant from beside his thigh and set to fulfilling Marco's need for pleasure. Bedazzled tongue swiping up Marco's cock Jean provided his undivided attention to the actions at hand. While Marco laid his head back on the pillows squeezing his eyes shut and curling his toes, Jean took the opportunity to demonstrate his lack of gag reflex. Taking his entire length Jean twisted and twirled his tongue across his skin, focusing on dragging the ball of his tongue ring up him. The pressure from the ring seemed to elicit a delightful reaction especially as he moved away to drag it around the head before taking him again.

Marco was moaning loudly for him as he was approaching his apex. Slowing down, he propped the cap on the lubricant and began to liberally coat his digits. Circling his entrance in warning, Jean saw no apprehension to the action and pushed a slicked finger into him. An arduous moan escaped Marco's lips zinging straight to Jean's dick. Hearing his name sent his shivers of arousal down his spine just as he was giving to Marco. Thrusting and twisting the digit he acclimated Marco to the feeling until he was pushing his back on the intruding finger wanting more than he was giving.

On the second finger's entrance Marco was clawing at the sheets. Jean focused on widening and stretching the area as his finger splayed from one another. It seemed Marco adjusted much faster than he thought as in just a few moments he was begging him for the third as he rocked his hips back heavily. Obeying Jean entered the third digit and allowed the actions until he found Marco's prostate. Sending a jolt through his body he watched as Marco's back arched completely off the bed followed by a low moan. Jackpot.

Removing the digits after another probing thrust, Jean searched for the condom on the bed. Grabbing the foiled square he ripped it open and shimmied out of his damp boxers. Marco opened his eyes in time to see Jean slide the condom on along with stroking a layer of extra lubricant over himself. His body was flushed, his brow was already slightly beaded with sweat, and then his lips split in a grin. Curling a beckoning finger for him, Marco wished him over with a sultry come hither gaze. Jean obliged and aligned himself appropriately before beginning the slow push into Marco's body.

Arms under his own Marco's nails dug into his shoulder blades before raking all the way down his back and sides causing him to hiss through gritted teeth. The heat of the stinging welts on his skin felt amazing and so he leaned down to kiss Marco passionately. Pushing everything he had into the smoldering kiss Jean gave it his all before starting a subtle thrust. He was easing his body into the feeling as easily as possible while Marco was losing himself even farther into the pleasure assaulting his body. He'd broken their kiss to line whatever skin of Jean's he could reach with heavy kisses and hard bites. The pain fueled Jean's pleasure as he increased the pace of his thrusts while Marco's hips pushed back against his own.

 _"Harder,"_ Marco panted _"fuck me harder, Jean!"_ Obeying Jean reached down to grab Marco's ankle placing it on his shoulder as he thrust harder angling his hips up. Marco leaned his head back desperately clawing for any source of an anchor. Jean's brow was beaded in sweat as he continued with his directive until he found Marco's prostate, moving much faster to push him to his climax while coiling his hand around his length, pumping in tandem with his thrusts. He could feel the heat in his loins flaring, the ache in his stomach beginning to twist, a euphoric high starting to unfurl in his brain signaling his approaching apex. Driving Marco to the finish line first after the first denial of his orgasm was proving to be well worth the work.

 _"Fuck me, Jean!~~ Oh my god!~~ Right there!!"_ Marco screamed out as he achieved his orgasm, spilling onto his stomach and over Jean's hand.

Jean grinned as he continued leaning back down to Marco's ear groaning under his breath " _Fuck......Marco."_ The strained, strangled moan sent chills rushing over Marco's body as Jean was only several thrusts behind his climax. Both were dripping sweat and panting, trying to gain back the regulation of their breath. Jean gave Marco a soft smiled as he reached out for his cheek and kissed him softly. Marco had definitely been the best choice in companionship. Compatible in body and mind, perhaps something more, Jean relaxed with that in mind.

He moved to discard the condom and grab a towel from across the hall Jean left Marco to himself. When he returned cleaned and in his red silken robe he provided a damp washcloth and towel for Marco. Sitting up Marco cleaned up and dropped the items by the side of the bed. He moved to get up but Jean grabbed his forearm dragging him back to the bed.

"What?" Marco asked curiously.

"Don't. Rest. I'll get you what you need, Marco," Jean provided softly.

Soft russet eyes meeting his Marco smiled "Listen, I need to get my clothes and go."

Jean couldn't swallow the words in his throat "Stay."

"Why?" He blurted out uncontrollably.

"Because," Jean started as he moved over to the desk and grabbed a card to give to Marco "I kinda like this. You're funny, hot, great in bed... _like godly,_ you look at me as another human being, and I mean, banging my makeup artist might be fun."

"Are you....are you offering me a _job?"_ Marco asked, voice laced with concern as he looked over the card.

"Yes. You're better than mine and I get to see you, annoy you, we can drink coffee and eat stale donuts."

"Wow. I think this is a first. Do you offer _everyone_ who jumps into bed with you a job?"

"No. God no. In fact, most don't strike my fancy and they're in a cab next morning. I'd like to take you for breakfast in the morning. You'll need your energy."

"Yeah so I can work.....you wanting to feed me makes me feel like a stray cat you wanna keep around."

"Who knows, now about that job offer...."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a job."

"Quit."

_"Seriously?"_

"Do you know how much I'd pay you? A lot. If you like working at Sephora, do it part time, but come work for me. You get perks, like getting to watch the tapings if you want."

Marco took a moment and paused "Huh....could I do it part time?"

Jean shrugged "I guess so. I can uh, _call_ you to set things up?"

"Is that your way of asking for my number?" He chuckled.

"Yeah," Jean smiled "I want your number, I want you to sleep here, I want you to do my makeup, and I wanna take you to breakfast in the morning."

Laying his head on Jean's chest Marco sighed "Can't believe you're such a sweetie. Sure. I'll do it. You're going to be paying me a lot for this ya know. Having to see you all the time and deal with you is probably a job in itself."

Stroking his hair he laughed warmly "Believe it babe. My manger is basically my babysitter."

"Really? What will she say about you sleeping with your makeup guy?" Marco asked as he looked up.

"Oh no, not again?" He laughed as Marco slapped him "I'm kidding. She won't care but will demand to see your skills and with the fact our makeup is still on after sex I'd say you'll be fine."

Marco hummed contentedly "Sounds good. Can we go to sleep now?"

"Sure. The remote on the dresser turns off the lights and you can turn on the fan." Marco reached over and handed him the remote allowing Jean to do it himself. It was one thing to sleep with Marco and another to cuddle with him. He'd felt good after this and not shameful like normal. This felt nice. He rather found Marco to be someone he might like more than just for sex. Only time would tell for sure but his talents were useful as his artist in case anything else didn't work. For now he was going to sleep with the thoughts that Marco was an incredible potential partner both professionally and playfully.


	3. Cheesy Pocky For 2 - Coffee For One/Thirst - Nov. 11th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean learns a new, potentially cute, boy has transferred to the college and is on the track team with his friends. He urges them to play wingman and tell him where he can "coincidentally" run into him....however it tends to happen both when he does and when he least expect it.

"Holy fucking hell it's hot as shit!" Jean wiped the sweat from his brow with the crook of his arm after removing his helmet.

Coming up from his side his teammate pulled off his helmet and wiped his own brow "True that. It's fucking sweltering."

Examining the steely cobalt eyes of his teammate he groaned "Levi...this is awful."

"Suck it up, Buttercup, we gotta keep going." He patted him on the shoulder and after a moment Jean put his helmet back on and moved off to the rest of the team. After practice he'd begun to wonder how he was talked into playing lacrosse again. Once he'd taken a year off he'd gotten so out of shape he might as well as been a square trying to fit into a circle. So much as two hours of practice suffering August heat he was ready to roll over and die. Before he would have been fine but now it took a cool shower and some lazing around playing video games with his roommate before he even felt like his lungs were of normal capacity.

Before he could groan in disgust a sweaty version of his roommate passed by him. Eren was dressed in his track uniform soaked head to toe, dripping with sweat. His normally shaggy mocha hair was drenched in sweat and Jean immediately recoiled as he strolled to the kitchen. He'd grabbed a bottle of water and leaned against the fridge as Jean just stared. Of course he'd be gross and strolling through the den like he wasn't stinking up the place.

"What's up?" Eren called to him as he set the watter bottle on the coffee table.

Jean wrinkled his nose "The _odor_ in this room. Seriously, Eren, what is up with you walking in here pouring sweat? It's not normally track practice time."

He rolled his eyes and flipped a middle finger "Bite me. I don't stink. I'm just sweaty and it was because I went for a run with the new kid. Showed him the trails up to Hawks Nest."

Interested in this new kid Jean leaned forward _"Oh?_ New kid on the track team?"

"New kid to the school. He just transferred in this year," Eren replied with a nonchalant attitude.

"You don't say," Jean smiled "is he _cute?"_

Eren groaned "I don't know, yeah? He's tall, big brown doe eyes, freckles, tan, and he's pretty funny."

More than intrigued Jean quirked a brow "Ohoho, sounds like I should do a little cruising past the track."

"Do. **Not**. Even," Eren warned "you didn't let me hit on Levi so you can't hit on Marco."

"Marco huh?" Jean ginned deviously before it fell away. "Levi is the fucking captain of the team, he didn't need to hate me, and he asked you out so irrelevant. Your boyfriend isn't any of my business," he groaned. "I just want a piece of new cutie, think he likes boys?"

Shrugging Eren drank more of his water "Dunno. I gotta go shower though. Dinner at 6? Armin and Connie will be coming too when they get home."

"Yeah, why not." Jean called as Eren walked off down the hall. He was pretty tired and a bit sore from earlier but he almost never broke the dinner pact with the guys during the week. Since freshman year they'd all eaten together as their way of meeting at least once. During their first year they had been assigned random roommates but afterwards they chose an apartment and deiced to live with one another. Even then they kept the dinner pact in place just in case they all got too caught up with their classes or extra curriculars. It was just a nice anchor that kept them all rather close so they could stay in touch.

College was a difficult time for everyone, especially as juniors since next year was their last year. Junior year was for cramming all the shit classes one didn't want to take next year. As far as Jean was concerned all the classes he had left to take were rather easy aside from his course of study. Unlike Eren he'd taken most of his core classes early, even took summer classes last year. He'd tried to get the head up on his schooling since he already had a job when he got out. Last year during his internship at a gaming company he'd gotten the green light for a job once he'd acquired his degree.

For now it was mostly bullspit classes to get back into shape, rock climbing at 10am, weight training at 1, then his real classes like animation at 2 and character design & development at 4. Lacrosse practice started at 3 on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays which meant luckily his schedule was worked around it even his work schedule. His day already had been long so after a bit of relaxing he decided it was best to work on homework until time to go to dinner with the guys. Quick sketches were done of some characters he'd developed in class then he was off to work on some homework for his animation class.

By the time Eren was out of the shower and dressed, ready for dinner, Jean was more than ready to leave. The dining hall was a short walk away from their dorm so it wouldn't take them long to reach the building thankfully. The hunter green roof of the slate building came into view just below the hill as he and Eren got closer. Blonde hair tied back into a ponytail and a close shaved head caught their attention as Armin and Connie were awaiting them at the entrance. Once they caught up to them they all headed inside with chatter about Armin's rigid pre-med courses and Connie's decision for communications technology classes while grabbing their food.

They'd all moved towards the booths on the left side of the room, procuring their normal seating. As Armin slid into one side of the booth Eren, Jean joined Connie and took a bite of his pizza as he listened to Armin explain how much classes already sucked. None of them had been in class longer than 2 weeks and already wanted to die. It seemed it was the consensus that they were all heavily swamped with classes and work. Connie was working at the computer lab on campus, Armin worked for the library, Eren worked with the security office as an excuse to stay close to his boyfriend's on campus apartment, and Jean was the only one who worked off campus at a small restaurant coffee house.

Many people were pretty aware of Jean's job. The place he worked was rather popular and he didn't mind that. After all, he didn't want anyone saying the only reason he was making through was on his parent's coat tails. Overall Jean was an extremely independent person who wanted to live his own life without his family dictating his life. Moving away to a college they didn't approve of with an 'impractical' major was his choice to ensure that he'd be his own man. Being cut off from his family wasn't hard on him mentally, they were intolerant misogynistic bigots, but it was rather hard on him financially. Working was his way of making sure that he was able to provide for himself and live decently. His friends' support of that meant the world to him, even if they were a bunch of assholish rejects at times.

"Jean?"

"Hrmmh?" Upon hearing his name Jean looked up with a mouth full of pizza.

Connie smacked him on the back almost sending the food flying from his mouth "Easy! Don't choke!"

"Or spit it all out!" Armin grimaced.

After swallowing the masticated pizza remains in his mouth Jean laughed "Hahaha, I _never_ choke."

"Yeah, and spitters are quiters right?" Eren chimed in with a snicker.

Before Connie could voice his disdain through laughter a man approached their table "Hey, Eren?"

Looking up to the tall brunette, and the blonde man at his side, Eren cocked his head to the side "Yeah? What's up, Bertholdt?"

"We're going out for a run later if you wanna come?" The brunette's eyes softened as he smiled warmly.

Processing the information Eren shrugged "Why not. It's a lot cooler out and a run always tuckers me out before bed. Did you invite Marco too?"

Jean perked up at the mention of the new kid calling out to the blonde at Bertholdt's side "Hey, Reiner, you know this Marco kid?"

The blonde's glacial gaze fell to him "Sure. He's our new roommate," brows raising he smirked "why?"

"Oh," Jean grinned wildly "no reason!"

"You haven't even met him but I guess you want to?" Bertholdt chimed in.

"Perhaps. Can you arrange that?" Jean asked pleadingly.

With a nod his friends agreed "Sure," Reiner laughed "Bert can see where he's gonna be tomorrow after practice and I'll tell you."

"You're the best." He snickered.

At his remark the blonde brushed imaginary dust from his shoulder "Shut up, baby, I know it."

Eren groaned "Alright alright. Stop playing wingman for Jean! Bert, I'll join you and Marco for an evening run."

Bertholdt placed a kind hand on his shoulder "Sounds good. We'll let y'all eat. See you."

As the two walked off, arms looped around one another, Armin leaned over the table "So....a new kid?"

"Not you too, Armin!" Eren wallowed as he looked to the boy's curious azure eyes.

"I'm curious too," Connie cut in.

Looking between them all he sighed deeply "Look, I don't know much about him. I know he's in the criminal justice major so none of us are probably going to have classes with him. He's taller than me, about Reiner's height, tan, has freckles, brown eyes and hair, dresses rather casually, likes alternative rock, has his nose pierced and his ears, I think I saw a hint of tattoo on the back of his neck, he's funny, kind, and I know he's from somewhere south of here. He's got a pretty thick accent." Clinging to every word Jean began to hear more and more things he liked. This guy was tall, had his taste in music, and he was pierced AND TATTOOED?! It was like the gods were blessing him. He had no idea who this boy was....but oh did he want to. Reiner's help, his lacrosse teammate and friend, was going to be necessary and perhaps then he could weasel Eren in making sure to drop a good word for him.

Connie and Armin was talking to Eren about track since it had progressed to the fact Eren had taken him for a run up at Hawks Nest. He wasn't interested in their run. Jean found himself forming an image in his head of how he hoped this guy would be. To say he'd peaked Jean's interest was an understatement. Whatever he was like, he couldn't wait to find out. If he didn't like guys at least he could say to himself he tried. In the end it would all depend on that one factor before he could try to pull out all the stops.

He'd been zoning out again yet this time no one bothered to zone him back in. That was fine. His shift at the coffee house started in a half hour and he needed to leave. Jean excused himself and waved, giving his goodbyes to the guys before stopping in at the room to grab his apron and a pen or three. Sometimes they'd come check in on him and order pie. Eren often bossed him around him for shits and giggles while Armin normally tried to smile and Connie made him laugh. Having them around sometimes was fun but he often got distracted. He was a pretty good waiter if he said so himself but he was also easily distracted. Thankfully none of the guys would be making their appearance, there was a lot going on, and they often only checked in during his long shifts on the weekends.

Thursday meant busy but he could could do it. It wasn't going to be a very long shift, just 6 hours, though it still put him getting home a little after 1am. Normally there wouldn't be much business at such an early hour for businesses but they were nestled in the heart of a college town surrounded by bars and kids ready for cheap, easy, late night food. Jean kind of hated that. On the occasion he would run into some classmates or even a professor but as long as they tipped well he wouldn't harrang them later for it. After all, his life ran on his tips basically and with his pretty face that was a good thing.

Jean by no means thought himself unattractive, quite the opposite indeed, but he might have amped up his charm a bit when waiting. Everyone knows that wait staff flirts with their customers to get better tips and Jean was no exception. With flaxen hair styled in an undercut and gelled up a bit, amber eyes, sharp features, thin frame, slight above average height standing an inch below 6ft, with a curved black barbell through his right eyebrow, snakebites, double industrials in his left ear, tapers through his earlobes, and a tattoo on his chest he let peak beneath his shirt on occasion he figured he peaked a few interests. He was easy on the eyes and charming when need be so he worked what he had. A smile and a lingering hand was all it took for some but for the straight men he served it was all about being their friend.

Knowing how to work the customers was a talent. He'd learnt it very well and that was necessary for him to live. No one could blame him for working with what he was given. That night as all others he certainly did as he was expected. Working the night had drained him, using his fake smile and overacting was hard to keep up. 6 hours hadn't sounded long but it had surely felt it. Jean got home, being as quiet as possible, made it to his room and stripped out of his grease scented clothing. He could shower in the morning, for now sleep was the only thing important. Class began at 10 meaning he had to be up at 8:30 so all he wanted to do was sleep to be prepared for hiking.

Eren had left him some toast and a cup of coffee on his way out as he left first the next morning. Thankful, Jean scarfed down the toast, hopped in the shower and prepared for the long day ahead of him. Before he left he grabbed his lacrosse bag, his yoga mat, and his cup of coffee. All things he'd need for the day were carried with him as he made the first steps out the door. Locking the door behind him as he left he headed off to the recreation center across campus. His class met there then hiked to the top of a bluff and did yoga at the top before making the trek back down to the rec center.

Being reminded just how out of shape he was first thing in the morning was still horrendous. Huffing and puffing up a mountain side while 90% of the girls in the class laughed at him was not how he wanted to spend his mornings. Once he was at the top and taking his shirt off to cool down as they began, however, the giggles shortly turned to awed whispers. In the mostly female class he found himself stared at but ignored it as he needed to focus on not splitting his skull open from tumbling down a hill after failing one of various poses. At the end of the class he received a couple more stares, some laughs, and a couple smiles but brushed them all away.

There was only one person he was focused on and he wanted to get through his classes before he was able to meet this mystery boy. His other classes were nothing more than lectures to sit through since he had practice. 3pm hadn't exactly been an easy wait. Through listening to droning professors and suffering through the heat of the day was no fun but when lacrosse practice finally rolled around he was ready. His breath was shallow, he sweat buckets, got smacked in the head with a lacrosse stick more times than he cared to imagine but nevertheless he was having a blast. Covered in sweat and new bruises, barely able to breathe he was still grinning and pushing as hard as he could to make himself a stronger player.

When the end of it all rolled around he was sitting in the grass as Reiner patted him on the shoulder "Good job out there, man."

Heaving for breath Jean nodded "...Thanks man....you too."

"Catch your breath, you're going to need it," Reiner snickered as he took a seat beside him "Marco's running at the park right now. You can catch him if you hurry."

Jean looked towards him skeptically "I, uh, goddamn..." he tried to steady his breath "I need to shower first."

"No time, he'd be done by the time you could get there," he replied quickly. "Time is of the essence. Leave your shit and go!"

Scrambling to get to his feet he slapped Reiner's shoulder "Uh, yeah! What part of the park?"

"I'll take your bag to the dorm! Go, he's at Frienze Bend!" He shouted, shoving him along playfully. Jean got to his feet and grabbed his phone and keys from his bag then left it with Reiner. The park they were discussing was 5 minutes away from their practice field. If he jogged he could get there and still manage to get into the deepest section of the park. Frienze Bend was a section at the back of the park in the densest forest on thin running trails. If this guy was serious about training running on uneven ground would strengthen his muscles and make running on a track that much easier. It was only logical he find that section appealing, Jean however, did not.

Once he made it to the park's black iron gates he took a left and made for the bend. Running around the area blind was going to be hard. He didn't know how long it would take to run into him or if he would even manage to do it at all. All he could do was plug in some headphones, text Eren he wouldn't make dinner, slip on an arm band, and run. If he was supposed to run into him he would but it wasn't like he able to track him like an animal through the trails. Plus that would be incredibly weird even if it were possible.

While on his run he stopped to have to ponder which direction or which path to take several times. He'd ended up running up and down hills, over streams, through mud, and almost tripped over tree roots several times. Time drug on for what felt like an eternity before he had to stop to catch his breath. Plucking his headphones from his ears he bent forward placing his hands on his knees and tried his best to gain control over expanding his lungs again. His chest was on fire, stinging from the strain of trying to breathe.

"Ya alright there man?" A voice called from behind him. Hearing the dirt fly as the man skidded to a stop Jean turned his head. His mouth faltered. Before him was the man he believed he was looking for. Shirtless. Covered in, dripping with, sweat. He could practically bet on which drop of sweat was going to stroll down his vastly toned stomach and reach his hips first. Holy fucking hell was he better looking than Eren described. Slightly shaggy hair drenched in sweat pushed back he was dressed in a tight pair of hunter green track team shorts and white and navy running shoes as he held a bottle of water in his right hand. His umber eyes were reminiscent of that of melted chocolate, warm and decadent but his smile was blinding. Full lips formed a sweet smile revealing vibrant pearly whites as he stared awaiting Jean's response.

Able to finally find his words Jean waved a hand "Ah, I'll be alright."

Taking the white t-shirt around his neck to wipe the sweat from his brow he approached Jean "I dunno, ya look awful pale. Ya do a lotta runnin'?"

Shaking his head, he was trying to push past the image of his handsome track star "I'm on my college's lacrosse team. I do just fine with running."

"But lacrosse fields _ain't_ wooded trails. You're li'ble to break somethin' out here, so," he gave Jean a slight scowl before asking "what school do you go to?"

Jean smiled "I go to Auburn, just up the road. Do you go to school? Or are you even old enough to be in college?"

At his comment he groaned "I'd reckon I'm older than you and we go to the same school but I just transferred in. Name's Marco Bodt 's nice to meet ya."

"Oh would you?" Jean chuckled as he straightened and offered his hand "I'd like to wonder. My name is Jean Kirschtein. Nice to meet you as well."

"I'm a senior this year an' I ain't too sure ya look older than 21, Jean." He gave a bit of a facetious grin as he shook Jean's hand.

Surprised at his firm handshake Jean nodded "Well you are older than me but not by much. I'm a junior. What's got you out here sweating buckets?"

"Practice, ya know, for _track?"_ Marco gestured to his shorts before he replied "Haha, ya know now 'at I think 'bout it I know a guy on the lacrosse team. Ya know a guy named Reiner?"

Feigning his surprise this round Jean nodded with slight widened eyes a large smile "Oh? Reiner! Yeah, he's a good frie--"

"Pardon me," Marco interrupted as he squeezed the water bottle over his face drowning him in water "kinda hot, ya know? Gotta cool down. Anyhow, continue?" Droplets of water dropped down his face and suddenly Jean found himself parched. He was taken by what felt like an unquenchable thirst but Marco....well, Marco looked about like a tall glass of water he could certainly try to quench his thirst with. He was so distracted watching Marco wipe the excess water from his face with his t-shirt.

"I-----Uh, yeah, uh huh," Jean mused as he stared blankly.

Marco offered the bottle to him "Ya look like you could stand to cool down too."

"Sure," taking the opportunity Jean pulled his shirt over his head and drenched himself in the water "thanks."

"You're welcome. So," Marco tilted his head examining Jean's chest "why don't you join me while I finish the rest of my run?"

He chuckled softly, not able to turn him down Jean readily agreed "Sure." Gearing up to finish a few minutes of Marco's run Jean gave him a grin. What he didn't expect was that Marco's run was going to be a lot longer than he wanted it to be. Marco's version of the word 'finish' was not what Jean would have guessed. Finish implied that there wasn't going to be much left but Marco had them running 2 miles before they left. Out of breath, and ready to admit to the world trying to impress a guy would be how he died, Jean stopped to gasp for air and pray for life at the park gates. Looking at the tall glass of water beside him barely having difficulty breathing Jean was now further convinced the man was a god. As his glistening caught caught in the sun Jean found himself mesmerized once again, simply nodding and smiling as he missed whatever it was that Marco had said before he gave a wave and jogged off.

Unable to move nor process the events of the evening Jean sat where he fell. He needed to make sure his lungs hadn't exploded before he attempted the walk back up multiple hills and 3 flights of stairs to the dorm room. Somewhere in his mind he questioned if Marco was worth almost dying to try to impress him. As far as he was concerned impressing Marco was probably worth it plus it forced him to get back into shape. If Marco's body had been any indication as his biceps, abdominals, thighs, and calfs, were in excellent condition he knew that maybe spending time around him would help. Back in the day, in high school, he'd been in better shape but he'd slacked off after a year off of lacrosse so this might be the kick in the ass he truly needed.

Catching a blue flash at the top of his arm he took his phone from his arm band and swiped the screen. There was a missed call from his friend, and old boss, and a text message he was willing to bet was from him as well. It was Friday. He didn't normally go in until later since he worked nights on the weekends. Returning the call wasn't necessary so long as he checked the text so that was exactly what he went to do.

 _ **From: Nathan**_  
Hey Jean, Melanie needs a cover tonight can you be here at 7?

Staring at the text on the screen made him want to be sick. Did he seriously want him to work a 12 hour shift tonight? While the money from an all nighter would certainly be appreciated he didn't know if he could get there in time. Nathan was floor manager during the day and after 3 years Jean had advanced to the night manager but it wasn't often he called in to cover a shift due to his strict schedule. It was known that he often wouldn't be able to come in before his scheduled time. Getting back to the dorm and showering was going to take at least 20 minutes and there was no way he could make it at 7.

 ** _To: Nathan_**  
If you can stay until 8 I can cover the rest. I need to shower and get dressed then I can be there.

Quickly he texted out a reply and got to his feet. Shoving his phone back into the armband he began a quick jog back to the dorm. The coffee house was only a few minutes away, especially if he drove, so as long as he hauled ass back to the dorm he could try to be there just before 8. Jogging made him feel worse but it was good for him and he knew it so he fought through the burn of his throat and trudged on. By the time he got to the dorm he decided walking up the stairs was best. 3 floors of them weren't enjoyable but once he was up to the room and jumping into the shower he began to feel a bit better.

Throwing on a pair of jeans and a simple black v-neck he grabbed his apron, slid on a pair of chucks, and headed out the door. He'd given a wave to Eren as he tied on his apron around his hips while heading. After seeing the exhibit he'd known then where Jean was headed and knew he wouldn't be back until early in the morning. He was thankful he didn't mind him coming and going at strange hours of the early morning. But, he surmised Eren didn't mind because he was a night owl or the fact he'd stay at his boyfriend's on the weekends. Either way Jean didn't have to worry about getting back at 8am which was nice.

Getting to the coffee house for the covering shift was made just 10 minutes before 8pm. Sandy blonde hair and bright hazel eyes met his with the purest expression of relief creasing his features. Jean gave him a smile and walked back behind the front counter to punch in and pick up a few checkbooks to slide in his apron. After clocking in the blonde walked over to him and clasped him on the back in gratitude.

"Thanks, man," he sighed "I didn't exactly want to have to stay another 6 hours. Are you going to be able to handle the floor by yourself tonight? I mean, I know you're good and night manager but I don't want it to interfere with school."

"Annie's working counter right?" Jean asked glancing around the small restaurant.

He nodded "She is."

Jean grinned "Then we'll be just fine. No worries, Nathan, remember I'm fine by myself and I don't have classes tomorrow"

"Yeah, alright, Jean. Thank you." Nathan patted him on the back and began to clean up things as Jean took care of the new customers coming in. Rule was that a waiter had to finish waiting on his tables before he could leave so Nathan was basically stuck until the four tables he was serving left. Jean took control of all new customers coming in going to them as they sat immediately getting to work. His mind only focused on the task at hand. Keeping his tables happy, cleaned, and food running. He was being chattered at by some girls in a booth yet he found himself unable to indulge them. The only person he wanted to indulge almost killed him and made his feet hurt.

By the time midnight rolled around Jean was slacking off with the girl working the front counter. Annie was by no means the easiest person in the world to get along with, in fact when she started he hated her brash attitude, but after a while he found it interesting. Her humor just had to be accustomed to he found. It was pretty fun after a while. She often joked with him about many of the annoying customers and he couldn't help but laugh. The two worked well together and when stress began to eat away at him she always had some snide comment about something to make him laugh. Sure, it was terrible, but anyone who says someone is good in every way is a way to spot a liar.

He'd been having a lot of fun screwing off with Annie and talking smack about Eren when the place began to pick up again. Midnight, and a bit after, on a Friday meant people finishing up their cram sessions, returning from drinking, or late night shift workers coming in for food before bed. Jean and Annie found themselves busy again but it wasn't anything he wasn't used to handling. Only, his ability to flirt had dwindled though he was still wearing his fake smile and make polite with his customers. Annie never had to worry about wearing much of a smile since she only handled money, perhaps he envied her a little for it. Pretending to be so chipper was a chore.

Due to being on his feet all day he was ready for a break. He asked Annie to watch his tables for him while he poured himself a glass of coke and rested for a few minutes. There wasn't a luxury of waiting for long since he was alone on the floor but time for a drink, 2 ibuprofen, and a bathroom break was basically all he needed to feel a hell of a lot better. When he returned Annie informed that he a couple new tables to replace some who'd stepped out. Of course he did. Jean thanked her, promised to give her a break in return, and moved off to see his tables.

The first table was a man by himself getting off work while the second was a group of giggle girls who looked no older than 18. He stopped to take their drink their order and could practically feel their stares searing a hole through him. While returning with their drinks he took their orders, flashed a smile or two, laughed at a telling of their stories, and then disappeared to put in their orders. On his way back, however, he noticed a customer had seated themselves in the center of the restaurant. Walking over he reached for his order pad and pulled a pen from behind his ear as he approached the table.

"Hey, welcome to--"

"Jean, wasn't it?" Marco's umber eyes flashed up to his widened, yet curious, amber gaze.

"Uh, yeah," he pointed to the name tag on his chest "it is. Marco, what are you doing here?"

Bright smile shining he shrugged his shoulders "Hopin' to get some sweet tea and somethin' to eat. Maybe even chat a lil' since I done got informed o' somethin' earlier."

Concerned as to his response Jean wrote a "T" in the lower circle of the order pad and looked up to him "So you want tea, okay. What's this about being informed?"

"Jus' take care o' your stuff n' come chat when ya get a minute, yeah?" Marco offered with a gesture of his hand.

"Alright," Jean agreed "be back in a minute." He shuffled off trying to fight the unreasonably giddy feeling making his heart race. Something about those big doe eyes caught him and refused to let him go. Annie gave him a knowing smirk as he poured a glass of tea. In return he shot her a dirty glare and moved back off to Marco's table. Upon setting down the tea he gave Marco a small smile and moved to check on his other tables. After making sure drinks were filled he ended up back at the table of giggling girls. He jotted down their order for cake and ended up being grabbed.

Looking down at the dainty, pale hand on his wrist then up to the redhead holding it she smiled "Oh, sorry, I meant to ask if you could put a cherry on that for me? Please."

Trying his best to not retch at the flirtation he smiled and slipped his arm away "Sure." After a provided smile he shivered and went off to grab their desserts. It was a hassle to do but nonetheless he did his job and sat down their food. Before they could say anything else to make his skin crawl he gave them a wave and headed back to Marco's table. With the girls sated, the man from earlier having departed, and with most of his other tables he could afford to sit down with Marco for a bit. A drop in the customers would happen for a bit anyhow.

As he walked over Marco stared up at him in disgust "What. The. Fuck. Is. ** _This."_**

Marco raised his glass and Jean quirked a brow "It's tea."

"It's unsweetened tea," Marco replied with disdain.

Gesturing to the table caddy Jean laughed "Sugar's on the table, _Southern Boy."_

Staring back at him as if he'd been smacked Marco blinked slowly "'M sorry? Y'all don't brew sweet tea?"

"No. We don't. It's just not something you'll find up here," Jean replied honestly.

With a sigh, Marco glared towards the sugar then back to Jean "Would ya bring me some coffee instead?"

"Hahaha, sure," Jean grinned and removed his ticket "so do you want something to eat?"

Thinking Marco perused the menu "I dunno, it's like what 1am? What's somethin' you like?"

"Uh...yeah, it's pretty late. I normally go for cheese fries about this time if I'm break. Bacon. Nacho cheese. Jalapeños if you like them." Jean grinned, almost feeling himself salivate at thought...he hadn't eaten yet himself. He'd been too busy.

Sitting the menu Marco laughed "Sure but lets jus' stick with the cheese n' bacon though."

"Alright," he grinned "so coffee and cheese fries for one? I can manage. Do you take milk in your coffee?"

"Nah," he replied quickly with a shake of his head. Jean moved quickly to place his order and get him a mug of fresh coffee. Running around for Marco felt a lot better than running himself for the group of girls in the corner booth, who thankfully had left him alone and with a large tip for the night. Annie kept a rather hawk-like eye on him as he moved about. Thankfully she didn't have too many retorts. Once the cook had his ticket and the coffee finished brewing he poured Marco a mug and headed over to the table. He slid into the booth and sat down his coffee while removing a straw from his apron, sliding it into Marco's tea.

While Marco was busy taste testing the coffee, Jean decided to slide over the tea and take a sip himself. It seemed like perfectly fine tea to him though he much preferred coke or gatorade. Looking up from the tea he'd been so graced with the glorious bewildered expression of Marco's. He had laughed and reached across the table as one of Marco's dimples showed itself.

"Oh look, you have freckles and dimples! Aren't you just the cutest thing!" Jean poked his cheek and took another sip of the tea.

Feeling a flush rise to his Marco turned "Shut up. I ain't cute now why exactly ya drinkin' my tea? Secondhand spit your thing or somethin'?"

"You weren't gonna drink it," Jean smiled noticing his blush "and you are cute."

"Uh huh," Marco turned back with a wide enough grin for him to worry about splitting his face in half "That's why you wanted to meet me right? Find out if I was cute 'cause ya like guys an' all that jazz."

Eyes widening at having being caught Jean just tired his best to be nonchalant "Perhaps. Who'd you hear that from?"

Marco sipped his coffee "Eren. Who I hear is your roommate and one of your best friends?"

"That traitorous little rat bastard." Jean looked up with a devious grin "Eren is both those things yeah. So, is that what you figured out?"

"Yeah, sure is," Marco leaned over the table "but I have a confession to make. I asked him where you worked so I could talk to you."

"But how did you know he would know me?" Jean asked, seriously confused.

"I asked him 'bout his roommate, his friends, and some stuff the other night durin' our run. Bertholdt mentioned ya too and told me I might run into ya 'cause they were trying to help you meet me "oh so coincidentally" or somethin'."

"Wow so they're _both_ rat bastards. Good to know. So you knew who I was on the trail?"

"'Course. Thought I should amp it up a lil' too. What guy do you know is gonna willingly drench himself in water shirtless?"

"One trying to prove something or get attention."

"Ya ain't wrong. Can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Did ya get your answer?"

"To what?"

"You were lookin' for me for a reason right? Did you get your answer?" As Marco leaned forward, eyes glittering as he searched Jean's a bell's ding was heard in the kitchen.

"Sorry," Jean gestured back towards the kitchen "job calls." Getting out of both the booth and the uncomfortable situation, he moved away. Jean gave him a wink as he walked away only for Marco to tug the strings on the back of his apron spilling the contents to the floor. Looking back over his shoulder Marco winked and snickered with an "oops." He grumbled as he moved to pick up all his thing before going clear off a table or two noticing Marco was the only one in the restaurant now. Picking up his tips, he then moved to the kitchen and picked up Marco's cheese fries. As he walked out he stopped by the cooler and grabbed a few cups of ranch, he guess Marco liked ranch. When he returned he sat the basket down and slid back into the booth.

Marco gave him a slight nod "Thank ya."

"You're welcome," pausing he rubbed the back of his neck "as for your earlier question, yeah, I did."

Before eating he smiled "And what was it?"

"That depends," Jean snickered as he reached across and snatched a fry "mmm, are you gay?"

Marco took a bite of his fry "What do I get if I am?"

Grinning as wildly as possible he laughed "Haha me?"

"Don't want it," Marco replied "but yes, I like men. Eren told me to be wary of ya."

 _"Ouch._ My delicate sensibilities. Why should you care about what Eren said?"

"Sounds like a good guy. Warned me you were sneaky, flirty, and pretty. He was right."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Really _that's_ what ya got outta that? Yeah, you're pretty damn hot and ya _know_ it."

"Haha, yeah, I do," Jean leaned forward swiping another fry "so...what are you going to do with this information? Like, would you say yes to coffee for two tomorrow?"

Marco grinned "I might. I'm already sharin' my fries apparently. I guess ya should get back to work though."

"I guess," as he got up Marco popped a fry into his mouth that Jean saw fit to bite until he reached his lips "Mmm, thanks."

Staring back Marco just shook his head "Did you jus' try the pocky game with cheese fries?"

"Worked didn't it?" Jean leaned in for another kiss this time making sure to indulge himself for a slight moment on the velveteen lips.

"Mmm, yeah I guess it did. Why don't ya be sure to show me a bit more next time?"

"Deal."


	4. Down The Fox Hole - Nov. 13th - Toys/Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 1 AU -
> 
> Marco and Jean have known each other for 6 months, dated for 4, haven't seen each other in 3 weeks, and Marco has a weekend planned for out blushing virgin turned demented deviant. Time to jump down The Fox Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry for the lateness, Neko's internet went out and has been unable to get a hold of me. They have 2 chapters for you. They are trying to decide to continue with the actor/make-up artist AU for the late Salsa prompt or wait until the next Marco Bodtom week to continue it with the others. I do not know what they will decide but ultimately at least some will continue into the next Marco/Jean-Jean/Marco week prompts.

"So, where's he taking you, huh?" Eren asked from across the hall.

Jean grinned and shrugged his shoulders "I dunno yet. All he said was we're gonna be gone for a while cause it's in the next county over, it's gonna be fun, and to bring a mask 'cause he'd take care of the rest."

Reiner shot in with his two cents from the futon "Oh I _know_ where he's taking you."

"Oh? Really?!" Jean's eyes widened with a curious glimmer "Where?!"

"Secret," Reiner replied "just be sure to follow the rules, do what Marco tells you, and above all have _fun."_

"I don't like the sound of that," Jean retorted honestly. "It was you guys who set us up and I'm still not happy about that...well, I mean, I'm _thankful_ that it happened and for the thought, but unhappy as to your methods of going about it. You guys didn't have to go behind my back and embarrass the shit out of me."

Connie popped in from around the bend "Sure we did. It was our way of getting paid to do it. Plus, the smile on your face after you stumbled out of that dressing room the other month was pure _bliss._ That was worth helping."

With a sneer Jean glared "Listen, I could have thanked you just fine but instead you made me look like a fucking idiot. Also, that was a long while ago, dude."

"And now you and your pretty stripper boytoy--"

 _"Boyfriend,_ Eren. He doesn't like that word. It's cheap so don't use it."

Upon receiving the retort Eren shrugged "Whatever. Now you have a four month long relationship with a stripper. That's a fucking win."

Reiner snickered "I dunno about that. Marco is a damn freak. He's probably pulled our little Jeany down the rabbit hole of exploration with him so a "win" might just depend on your idea. Sure, he may look like a little kiss of chocolate but there's a ghost pepper inside it and he really likes playing with fire. It's only a win if you can tame that fire without getting burnt."

"He's pretty feisty, I'll give you that one, but he's also really sweet," Jean reminded.

"You might have a different tune come morning after going where _you_ are," Reiner chuckled softly.

Jean just rolled his eyes and moved off to the hall "Whatever, still can't believe you assholes did that to me. I'm leaving with Marco in about 5 minutes so have fun this weekend. I'll see you guys on Monday." Picking up his duffel bag he slung it over his shoulder and exited the apartment leaving them all to wonder. Sure, he didn't exactly know where he was going and he hadn't exactly known what to pack or even what to wear but he trusted Marco. After 4 months of being together Marco had still treated him with the utmost care. He was kind, charming, sweet, a great teacher and so funny. Marco had been an excellent partner and he couldn't help but secretly be overly excited about the guys setting him up with Marco.

Bartending classes taught on campus had ultimately led to Marco catching a glimpse of Marco hanging out with Reiner and laughing outside the Marelynn Science Hall. He'd remembered Reiner coming into the store and decided to ask about Jean when he came in next. The two had decided to get Eren and Connie in on it when Jean refused to enter the sex shop like they knew he would. Their plan developed that day and then Armin was brought in for what Jean assumed was shits and giggles. Marco had told him the story with such enthusiasm. In the end, the outcome was great and he was thankful but Marco still picked on him when he flushed at his affection. He was pretty sure Marco liked screwing with him on that front but maybe Jean kind of liked it too.

Walking out of the building he was met with a sight better than nothing else in the world. His boyfriend was leaning against the passenger side of his car with a sun catching smile. Dressed in a white peacoat, a black button up, and a monochromatic scarf draped around himself partnered with a tight pair of jeans Marco was standing picture perfect. Unable to prevent a smile curving his own lips he headed down the stairs and immediately wrapped his arms around Marco's neck planting a kiss on his lips. Vanilla and jasmine: that decadent taste, that smell, that wafted so delicately off his skin. It was now an source of serenity. Whenever he was stressed curling up in Marco's hoodie was an immediate calming effect.

How a man could be able to make him feel a safety and warmth unlike anything he'd ever felt was incredible and Marco accomplished the titan feat. It had been a while since he felt butterflies but at the slightest of touches he felt his stomach aflutter with the wings of millions of the winged insects when he was with Marco. He never wanted it to stop. The feeling made him feel so alive and it had been nearly 3 weeks since he felt it. Nothing compared to being with Marco in person, texts were empty, and phone calls and the risque skypes were fun but they weren't him. He'd been so patient with him and every second he was with Marco he wished it could last longer.

Their schedules hadn't allowed for much since the new semester had started and Marco had taken more shifts. Now, however, they decided to make their own time and Marco had wanted to whisk him away for a weekend. Jean wasn't going to turn down that idea so he had quickly packed a bag and left a notice for campus that he'd been gone for the weekend. An idea of being alone in a random hotel and with Marco? Sign him up for any idea with Marco but especially that one.

Marco broke their kiss and squeezed Jean a little harder "That's a _real_ nice greetin' after not bein' able to see ya."

Jean kissed him again, tasting the vanilla chapstick with a grin "Mhmm, well I'm excited. Admittedly just a hint scared at what you have planned too, since you won't tell me."

"Aww, c'mon now. Have I ever made ya do somethin' ya _didn't_ like?" He asked with a hint of deviousness.

It made Jean wonder what he was planning more so as he climbed into Marco's car "No, in fact you've shown me a lot of things I didn't know I'd like. Who would have thought that I would enjoy backgammon."

"Haha, well I do know a thing or two," Marco gave him a smile and placed a hand on his knee as they began the drive. It wasn't going to take too long but it was already getting late. After a long day Jean already found himself getting a little tired. His hand eventually found it's way to Marco's tangling their fingers together as they let the radio provide a soft noise between them. It was clear they both just wanted to spend the night relaxing from the mood lingering and that was beyond alright. In fact, once they had made it to the room and unpacked the two collapsed on the bed.

Finding serenity in Marco's arms as he listened to the quick pace of his heart he looked up and nuzzled beneath his chin. Marco was warm and it was chilly in the room even with the heat on. All he did was tug him closer and press a kiss into his forehead when Jean sought out his body heat beneath the blankets. While he laid in his embrace his mind began to turn again thinking back to what Reiner had said. He was right about Marco being a freak he was into some things Jean wouldn't have expected, and he loved it, but could he be planning something kinky for the weekend? As history told he could probably expect some new learning experience since Marco taught him _a lot_ more than board games.

Voicing his thoughts Jean chuckled "Haha, hey Marco?" When he hummed in response Jean pushed off his chest and looked up to tired umber eyes "You brought me away to do some really kinky shit didn't you??"

Lifting his chin with a thumb and forefinger he rolled his eyes to the left "Depends," with a grin he looked back and whispered "what do you consider _really_ kinky shit?"

"With you, I have no idea," Jean answered honestly.

Marco looked down to t,their bags and back to Jean "Did ya bring the mask I asked you to?"

"Yeah," Jean titled his head slightly "why do we need masks?"

"We're goin' to The Fox Hole tomorrow night, masks are required for entrance. I've been _itchin'_ for a good time and you've been trainin' for a while," Marco leaned forward to whisper at his ear.

Feeling a slight tug on the taper in his ear Jean shuddered "Training...training for what?"

"A real scene in a _real_ club," Marco whispered "'member? Ya think you can find that dominant streak in ya I love so much?"

Posture stiffening and his face heating Jean stammered "I--I, uh...maybe?"

"Jeeaannn..." Marco lulled softly as he brushed a hand past his cheek, doe eyes gleaming _"for me?_ I promise I'll take care o' ya in return."

"You _know_ I can't say no when you look at me like _that,_ Marco," Jean whined in defeat.

He smiled and kissed him softly "I know. You're a _sucker_ for me."

Brows knitting Jean sat up and crawled into Marco's lap "And you use it against me so often I'm beginning to wonder if it's to get your way or see how long it's going to take me to shut you down instead."

"I do wonder," Marco grinned as he placed his hands on Jean's hips "maybe I'm just doin' it 'cause you're still so fun to screw with."

Jean rolled his eyes and huffed "Mhmm."

"Awwe, my poor baby. Say...are ya _tired?"_ Marco asked as he reached up to frame his jaw.

Turning into his hand he shrugged "I dunno. I could sleep but I could stay up for a bit. Why?"

"'Cause we could go the club _now_...if you're up for it," Marco posed as slid his hand down Jean's chest.

"Really?" Jean placed his hand atop Marco's as it stopped at his navel _"Now?_ I thought you wanted to relax?"

Marco quirked a brow "You can help _me_ relax...help us _both_ relax a little."

"How long is the drive?"

"'Bout 20 minutes."

"What do I need to wear?"

"Somethin' easy to take off. Pack a bag, whatever you want, and I'll bring my own."

"What?" Jean stared _"Anything?"_

 _"Anything,_ " Marco replied mischievously "whatever you want to use in the bedroom you should bring."

"I don't exactly know what that would be but alright," Jean kissed Marco and climbed off his lap. So many his night wouldn't be all relaxing but a little work never hurt and a lot of pleasure was on the horizon. That in itself was a temptation to do as Marco wished. In the end getting to have sex with Marco first thing after being back was a great idea. According to Eren nothing was better than _"I haven't seen you in a while"_ sex and make-up sex. He was kind of nervous to be doing it somewhere within ear shot of other people but the promise of something better than he'd ever had was intriguing.

Doing as asked he packed a bag but without much inside. There was only one thing he had brought and he wanted Marco to be impressed. It wasn't like he could tell him he had to memorize his work schedule for a week so he knew when to go into the sex shop by himself. Marco would have flipped a wig at him being able to go in by himself but even more so that he was going to pay full price for anything in there. He'd bought a little present or two for Marco and himself, something he himself never thought he'd be able to do, but there he was and it was because of Marco.

With Marco he'd felt like a completely new person, inspired to be emboldened, to act so freely and carefree, but ultimately to be himself. He'd been given the support to be willing to change from Marco. Marco urged him out of his comfort zones yet showed him how to remain at peace with himself while doing it. Being uncomfortable didn't have to mean flight or freeze, if he fought past it he could swallow the feeling and move past it. Now he trusted that whenever Marco had something in mind he'd go with it. Whatever that was he knew Marco wouldn't hurt him or put him in a situation he couldn't handle.

This club they were going to was a surprise for sure, but with his faith that Marco knew what he was doing he followed. He removed his beanie before fastening a golden mask, from his bag, over his face as he dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white button up beneath his leather jacket. All his clothing would be easy enough to remove and his bag was packed. Marco slid on clothing he'd never seen before. He'd seen a lot of Marco's clothing from the stage but this, this was different. A silver tie hung around his neck and his pants could have been a second layer of skin the leather was so tight, but he'd looked stunning.

He knew Marco was going to be cold. He'd simply forgone a shirt and thrown on his peacoat over his bare torso before slinging on a small bag. Opting to make things easier Marco decided instead to shove his bag inside Jean's so that only one would have to be carried. It wasn't as if he could drive very well with his mask on so he kept that out and in his lap. A white fox mask. It was strange that was the mask, but then again it was perhaps the reason he'd wanted to go to The Fox Hole. Maybe Marco was a lot more familiar with the club than he'd led on.

The drive was roughly 15 minutes out to a place that Jean would have called _'seedy'_ . It was dark. There were no street lamps to illuminate the area only a few neon signs from the bars around the way. Several cars were parked in the lot they had come to and Marco _definitely_ knew his way around. It was not his first time and it certainly hadn't been long ago that he'd made the trip. After getting out of the car Marco slid on his mask and took Jean by the wrist leading him behind a bar and down a flight of stairs. Beyond sketched out, Jean just decided to trust Marco and let himself be pulled into The Fox Hole.

Almost missing the sign, Jean finally saw a carving above the door with a fox jumping down the 'O' in Hole. It was strange but once inside his jaw dropped. White tiled flooring, leather sectionals, a wrap around bar, mahogany carpeting in the lounge and a large spiral staircase wound it's way up to a second floor lined in doors. Everyone around them wore masks of various things but one thing stood out: ties. All metallic silver tie bearers were dressed in leather pants and baring their torsos. It was strange....then he realized as Marco took off his peacoat someone was approaching him in a black fox mask.

"Ohohoho, lookie who returns," the man's tone struck Jean as slightly insulting as he continued "his Majesty himself. Does the club know it's little kit has run off again?"

"Haha, the club does not own my body," Marco laughed from beneath his mask "'sides I'm here on vacation. I don't do much runnin' away these days."

Jean found himself stepping forward before the man from before laughed aloud "Ahahaha! It is good to see you. Good you found a place to keep you tied. Tell me, who is the new chase?"

His black eyes met Jean's from behind the mask and Marco slithered an arm around his hips "You can call him J. He ain't never been to a club ‘fore. I figured mine was the best place to show him ‘round. Mind gettin' me my room key Darcy?"

"Marco, _names,_ " he warned "but I suppose if you're vouching for him. and taking care of him yourself, he should be fine. Is he educated?"

"Very well," Marco replied as he waited the man to bring him a vibrant green key "thank ya. I promise I'll be okay. He's learnin' but he's good. I'll return my key in the mornin'."

The man, Darcy, turned his head to the side "You plan on staying?"

Running a hand up Jean's chest he chuckled "Ahaha, I ain't plannin' on bein' able to do any walkin' Darcy."

"I see," he lowered his head "do enjoy your evening gentlemen, and welcome to The Fox Hole." Marco lowered his head and tugged Jean along. Trailing behind him a bit lost Jean shifted his gaze around his surroundings. He'd known Marco had been there but it seemed like a lot more than that. He didn't mind the fact Marco stripped, after all it wasn't like he was sleeping with anyone aside from him. At this club though, he knew what happened here. If Marco had worked here it meant he'd slept with people and that made him slightly uneasy. The room they were walking into had been shared with strangers.....it felt almost _wrong._

Stepping across the threshold of the bedroom Jean scanned the area. It seemed just like their hotel room: a bathroom to the back of the room, a dresser, a closet, a 4 poster king bed, a trunk at the foot of the bed. The only things that were different of the cream and maroon schemed room was the more he looked around the more he found eyelets. Reinforced ceilings and floorings with metal coverings and eye bolts from the ceiling definitely made it seem more geared for it's environment than it had upon first glance. Marco had slipped off his mask and placed it on the dresser before laying his coat over the trunk.

As he slinked up to Jean he shied away "Marco."

Registering the tone he stopped and straightened "Yeah? What's wrong?"

"I don't think I want to be here..." he trailed off.

Walking towards him he placed a hand under his chin only for it to be brushed away "Hmm, is it 'cause I've been here with other people? It bothers you don't it?"

"Of _course_ it does," Jean turned his back to him "wouldn't it bother you if the situation were reversed?"

"Perhaps it would but believe me it ain't nothin' to let get to ya. You _knew_ I'd been other people before you Jean." Marco walked up to him slinging his arms around his hips as he dropped his head to Jean's shoulder.

Sighing Jean lowered his head "I know. It doesn't bother me about the people that you've been in relationships with. The strangers who'd meant _nothing_ sharing this space with you is what matters. I don't like being here."

Marco spoke softly "I see. Well if it makes you feel strange I can't make ya stay. Though I'd have to tell you that I ain't _never_ slept with strangers here. I only worked here for a short time but I know the guy who runs it so he lets me keep a room here jus' in case. I was basically makin' sure everyone was safe. That was _all._ I worked reception Jean."

Turning his head over his shoulder Jean pulled his mask off "So you weren't--"

"Fuckin' people for funsies? Nah," Marco chuckled before his voice lowered to a pained tone "I brought a couple old boyfrien's here though. I'll letcha in on a lil' secret, I ran away from home at 16, this place was my refuge. I wasn't legally allowed to do much and this room was _literally_ my home for quite a while."

"When you said you never went to college," Jean calculated "it was because you didn't finish high school?"

He shrugged "I ain't stupid though. I did get my GED later. Takin' bartendin' lessons was another way to just make sure the service industry is good to me."

"You never told me that. Is that why you said you don't speak to your family?"

"Mhmm, I left when my momma died. Ya know that scar 'neath my right ribs? Dad was a _mean_ drunk."

"Oh god, Marco, I'm _so_ sorry."

"It's alright, haha. Don't 'cha know _all_ strippers got daddy issues?" Marco laughed, deflecting his pain with humor as he so often did.

Unwilling to let him deflect he turned in Marco's arms "Marco, you don't have to act like it doesn't hurt. You haven't been home in 8 years. It _has_ to hurt."

Squeezing him a little harder Marco pressed a kiss to his forehead "The man was a scrounge on my life and I'm happy to be free. I'm happy to have you, my little blushing virgin turned demented deviant. I _know_ about what's in the bag by the way."

Eyes widening he thumped Marco on the chest and struggled to get away as his cheeks acquired a rosy hue "I'm over here trying to let you express your emotion and then you go and call me out on something I wanted to......I _hate_ you."

"Good, use that hate haha," Marco clutched him tighter "it'll come in handy. 'Member what I taught you."

Jean nodded "Aura. I know but I'm more worried about _you."_

"Then treat me well," Marco whispered "you know how to."

"I know and I know you picked this place on purpose so I'll do my best to make you feel better," Jean smiled.

Marco kissed his neck "Good. I expect a good show from you tonight. Now use what you want and go put it on _Commander."_ At a sharp nip of his his ear Jean jumped ever so slightly. It had given him a hearty chuckle before he released Jean to go off to the bathroom after taking his bag. He'd hated that Marco called him out on what he bought but he figured Krista from the shop had told him what he bought. That little girl was far too sweet looking to be such a shit. He was reminded to ask about that later but for now he needed to hurry and strip out of his clothing to get into the military styled uniform he'd bought.

He knew that Marco liked authority. Now that he knew that bit about his father he supposed psychologically it made sense. Marco liked getting to have the upper hand on authority figures but in the end it was only a scene to be played. Jean wasn't very great at the start of it all when he and Marco had slept together. Now he had grown an increasingly dominant streak partnered with some sadism and a filthy mouth Marco loved more than anything. Some of it he knew he'd be into but it required someone like Marco to coax it from him before he got used to it.

After 4 months Marco was the only one who he felt like he could decently be himself with in any extent but especially sexually. He'd been taught a lot and when he assumed a more demanding aura he loved seeing the twinkle in those umber eyes. It was like he was a present he couldn't wait to unwrap and Jean thought the same of Marco. Learning how to be more sure of himself, how to control Marco without forcing him, how to retain the presence during the entire without breaking was something Marco made sure to teach him. He'd learnt Marco's soft limits of things he didn't mind and the hard stops of things that were absolutely not to be done.

Putting it to the test in a real club atmosphere with more things at their disposal was almost nerve wracking. He could do this. Calming himself as he straightened his black tie and hat he took a deep breath and stared back into the mirror. Even he had to give it to himself; he looked fucking good. His posture straightened as he closed his eyes, took a breath, and assumed the role he needed to. The crop in his knee length boots was secured and his appearance was perfect. Once he stepped out the door he tried to not let his eyes give himself away.

If Jean knew how to get to Marco it only made sense that Marco definitely knew how to warp his mind as well. Marco might have liked rebelling against authority to deal with the consequences but Jean liked being the authority and dealing with him. Shimmering metallic tie still around his neck, Marco's wire framed glasses rested on the bridge on his nose while he was in the tiniest pair of leather hotpants he'd seen in his life. They were nothing like the ones he wore on stage however the harness of leather belts wrapped around his body was exactly something he'd seen on stage. Trying his damnedest to not bite through his lip Jean cleared his throat and reached out to Marco.

Hooking his index finger beneath the strap across his chest he tugged him forward "Come here," after a moment he whispered against his ear, kissing his skin softly "if you feel uncomfortable at any point tell me, okay?"

Marco ran a greedy hand from his waist to his chest "Mmm, _yes sir."_

 _"On your knees,"_ Jean demanded. Doing as he was told Marco's lips moved to a side smirk as he dropped willingly to his knees. Just as Jean suspected there was an array of things to use at his disposal. Marco had packed away a few few things that he mostly figured Jean might like to use and he was right. Immediately glossing over the items on the trunk he grabbed a red leather collar with a D-ring at the front. Smiling he grabbed it and returned to Marco with a chain leash in hand. Quirking a brow Marco leaned his head back as Jean slid off his tie and replaced it with the collar, attaching the leash as he grinned wildly.

Drawing the excess of the leash in his hands he tugged and brought Marco to his feet. Leading him to the edge of the bed Jean grinned and switched places with him with the twist of his body tugging Marco down with him he sat on the edge of the bed. Adjusting accordingly Marco took a seat into Jean's lap as he tied the leash to his belt loop. Running his gloved hands over Marco's body Jean took in every inch of freckled, silken skin. He wasn't going to allow Marco what he wanted at any turn in the game until he asked very sweetly in the voice only he was allowed to hear. For now, he settled for bringing Marco's blood to a slow boil as he mouthed at his throat leaving his flesh heavily marked in his wake.

Trailing down his body Jean found it more than fun to stop and pop every piece of leather he met. Marco's breath exhaled through his nose as he saw the red welt it left on his skin whenever he did so. Cooling over it with a sweet breath Jean pressed a soft kiss to each mark after the initial sting faded. He knew Marco liked the pain so he wouldn't take away from his pleasure. The thing he would take away was his ability to touch him. As he leaned Marco back to be able to mouth down his stomach Marco's hand went to steady himself by grabbing Jean's knee.

Withdrawing the crop from his boot in a swift action he smacked the back of his palm in light warning "Oh, Marco, do not trust me? You should trust I wouldn't let you _fall."_ As his voice achieved a sultry, gravelly tone he quickly yanked his knees from each other causing Marco to jerk as he sensed himself falling. Jean laughed and drug him back to him with a wrap of his finger in the chain at his throat. Meeting his gaze he raked the leather piece of his crop down his spine. His lips split into a wolfish grin as his hunger grew ravenous.

Yanking Marco to his lips he reached up to knot his fingers in his hair just before he reached them. Marco hissed through a clenched jaw and Jean used the moment to throw him onto the mattress. Looming over him was almost as fun but the best part was when Marco fought him to draw out more his hidden personality. The second Marco snarled up at him he flicked his wrist to send Jean’s hat soaring behind him. Eye flaring as he immersed into his character, a low growl sounded in the back of his throat and he moved to bite the crook of Marco's neck.

 _"AH!~"_ A breathy gasp escaped his hips as his back arched up just slightly. Jean exhaled against his throat, breath hot as it rushed to wrap around his flesh sending a chill down his body. He decided to have more fun with Marco and began to mark a map down his chest and stomach until he reached his hips. Popping the straps as he scraped his teeth down the cut muscle of his hips, his hands ran down Marco's thighs to ghost over his highly sensitive skin. Marco bit his bottom lip to hold in a moan as Jean lowered his mouth to his inner thighs marking up the seam of the miniscule hotpants.

Hearing Marco's gasps of air sent a shiver across his spine. Nothing in the world excited him more than the sounds of his boyfriend reacting to his actions. Sneaking his hands up Marco's thighs he pushed past the leather and pressed a kiss just a hair below his navel. At the action he felt Marco's hips buck involuntarily. It was good to see him reacting already to his intrusive hands and heated lips. The time for him to increase his actions was now. Gripping the thin leather from the inside he tugged them down his thighs and pressed a teasing kiss to the base of his cock. He made sure Marco watched as his tongue lapped the pre-cum from the head of his cock before allowing his saliva to stream down his length.

Feeling fingers brushing his ear he jerked back and sent the leather flying across the room. Marco had made a mistake, one on purpose, but still a mistake. His eyes moved up his body until he saw his chest beginning to rise faster.

Reaching for the crop he used it to lift Marco's chin "I don't recall giving you _permission_ to touch me. This is the second time. We're going to have to do _something_ about those hands." Crawling away from him he moved to the trunk and grabbed a pair of red leather wrist cuffs along with a short chain for each. It was not surprise the bedposts already had a space for him to bind them.

Before Jean could secure his wrists Marco's eyes sparked and he wrapped his legs over Jean's hips "Are you sure you want me to keep my hands to myself?" Delving past his waistband Marco smirked and slipped his hand beneath his boxers. Grabbing the intruding hand he yanked it from his pants and pulled both wrists over his head. He was a centimeter from Marco's nose as he stared back into mischievous eyes.

 _"Do. Not. Touch Me,"_ Jean warned lowly.

Moving up towards him Marco licked the tip of his nose _"Oh no._ What are you going to _do_ about it, _Commander?"_ Wiping his saliva from his nose Jean growled and tied his wrists to the posts. Sitting back he grabbed Marco's ankles that had hooked themselves around him. Just for insurance he bent back to stretch for the shackles and spreader bar at the foot of the bed. Once he felt the cold metal and leather in his fingers he took them and untangled Marco's ankles slipping each one in it's respectful shackle before placing the spreader bar between them preventing him from repeating the action.

Looking up he smirked and loosened his tie before he licked up the inside of Marco's thigh. The creak of the wood of the bed was heard as Marco struggled against the restraints, wiggling in place as he felt the rush of endorphins run up his body. Delighted, Jean decided to lick up his body, making his way to Marco's cock. Coiling his fingers around his shaft he gave a few slow strokes before he busied himself removing something from his pocket. Eren had been right, it was a life saver, and he loved this shit. While Marco's eyes screwed shut he poured just a dab of the watermelon lubricant in his hand.

Returning it to his cock he stroked a thin layer onto his skin. Wanting to tease Marco, and knowing he'd probably had something similar in mind, he pulled the army green ribbon from his chest pocket tying it around the base of his cock. Feeling the ribbon tighten Marco's eyes opened and he lifted his head to see Jean with the end of the ribbon in his teeth. After winking as he caught Marco's gaze he kissed up his body focusing on his nipples to tease his chest. Biting the rising flesh of his nipple he took enjoyment from Marco's released, wanton moan.

As he slowly made his way from leaving a trail of bruised skin on his chest he got to his neck. Marco's secretive turn on was his ears. His thighs were easy, they were too sensitive, but his ears were fun. Nibbling up the shell of his ear as he exhaled humid breath made Marco's entire body tremble and quake beneath something so simple. That was the reaction he wanted. All of Marco shuddering and writhing beneath him was what he lived for during these moments. In an appreciative gesture he released Marco's hands from the bed posts and connected his lips to his while he still could. No matter when they kissed he still managed to taste like his chapstick.

Marco tossed his arms around his neck as he deepened their kiss unwilling to slow down. The fervor building between them was sweltering. Marco's kiss stole the breath from his lungs and caused his heart to thump heavily against his ribs. He could feel the desire, taste the desperation in his kiss as his hips rocked to meet his own. Seeking friction due to the abandoned touch of his dick, Jean decided to be a little nice and rock his hips to give him just a taste of the overwhelming pleasure that was on the horizon. Perhaps that was far more rude but, no matter, Marco liked it either way.

Breaking away from him, Marco whimpered as Jean spoke at his ear "Get on your hands and knees." Obeying, with Jean's help, Marco turned over to his stomach and pushed up. His back dipped low as he nestled his face into the plush pillows of the bed and laid on his elbows. Now the fun began. While Marco was assuming the position he'd been given Jean shifted towards the foot of the bed to peruse his selection of items. Selecting the item to be used he brought it with him to the bed and prepared for the next section of the scene.

Running his hands over the expanse of Marco's skin he had a bit of fun. Lowering his mouth to his lower back he bit the skin and rolled it in his teeth leaving a perfect bruise. Marco's back dipped lower as he left another perfect impression of his teeth this time on the right side of his ass. He'd heard a little whimper exit his lips but it was nothing to be worried of as he grabbed the watermelon lubricant and poured a small amount into his mouth as well as his hands. Marco was definitely going to be surprised as he began the preparation.

Marco whined _"Hurryyy."_ Had his mouth not been full he would have shushed him but he decided to do as asked and pressed a gel slicked finger to his entrance. Upon the first thrust a hum sounded from Marco's throat but it was the moment Jean's tongue found it's way inside him that a loud moan ripped from him. His fingers clawed into the sheets as a way to ground himself from the strange pleasure. The sound was delightful as he continued, searching, wiggling his tongue as he probed the area to soften it. Marco's sounds were filling his ears, spurring his actions as he continued to draw them from him. After a minute he switched his tongue with two explorative fingers.

Marco's hips pushed back against them wanting more than he was giving. In a moment he knew Marco would be begging for him so he kept the fingers inside him moving, curling and scissoring to widen the area as they thrust at an even pace. Little non-committal sounds were still leaving Marco's mouth as the blood in his veins heated increasing his desire to have Jean. Jean, however, had other thoughts in mind after his third finger entered for only a few thrusts. His thoughts were discovered as he felt something aside from Jean's fingers entering him. The moment the vibration shook his body a loud groan tore from the back of his throat.

His head hung low as he pushed up to his palms to push back on the source of pleasure twisting inside of him. Jean's right hand was wrapped in the leather belts at his hip using it as leverage to tug him back into the pulsating pleasure. Jean twisted the end of the vibrator increasing the speed of the vibration as he tugged Marco's hips back into a steady rhythm with his right hand. It was a _mockery._ It was fake. It wasn't Jean and this wasn't what Marco wanted but he knew that all too well. How long it would last was all on Marco but judging by the way he pushed back against the vibrating toy Jean might just be the one to discard it first.

Thrusting the vibrator Jean chuckled bitterly "How do you like it, Marco? This lifeless silicone vibration providing you a pleasure. Are you going to let it get you off before I fuck you _properly?_ Huh? Do you prefer this thing over _me?"_

"Hah, no," Marco managed through strained pants "but...I _do_ like it....though..."

"Of course you do," Jean sneered "so how about we step it up?" Reaching down he twisted the battery holder as far as possible to push the vibration to it's highest setting. Marco's fingers clenched the sheets and the hand at Marco's hip slipped down to coil around his cock. Pumping his shaft in tandem with the thrusts of the vibrator he pushed Marco's pleasure. He felt Marco's knees wobbling, his body trembling as the over stimulation began to push him towards a climax. Unable to withstand the sight any longer Jean dropped his hands and removed the vibrator.

Enough was enough, he wasn't going to take being compared to a vibrator. He'd be damned. Dropping his pants to his knees his mind hastened, he grabbed the lubricant from earlier, slicked a layer over himself and pushed into Marco's body. The surprised gasp from Marco was well worth the action as he wrapped both hands into the belts on his hips and drug him back hard. Almost taking him off his hands, Marco tried to steady himself beneath Jean's fast paced motions. Being denied his orgasm had caused a dull ache in the pit of his stomach but Jean mouthing up his back, leaving kisses and nips, while his fingernails dug into his hips was pushing him towards it again.

 _"Oh my god!~~"_ Marco shouted as he drove into his prostate sending a shock to his system _"Right there! Right there! Haah!~~"_

Biting into his shoulder Jean's voice was low "Oh, like this?" He gave one hard thrust before he completely stopped "What's better Marco? Which do you want? Should I keep going or fuck with you with something else?"

 _"YOU!"_ He screamed "I want your cock inside me. I want you givin' me everythin' you have, _everythin'._ Now, shut up and _fuck me_ right!"

"Mind your place," Jean reminded as he grabbed a fistful of Marco's hair jerking him back. Slamming his hips he took Marco's breath and began a harder rhythm taking his own breath and causing sweat to bead his hairline. He'd remembered he was still in his attire but it didn't matter now. His job was to fuck Marco hoarse, make him feel better from earlier. In order to do that, as he thrust his hips, he reached down to pull the stifling ribbon from around Marco's cock.

He knew it wouldn't take too long for either of them. Marco was already losing his fucking mind as he muttered, strangled, hardly coherent directives and praises. It was driving him past his breaking point as Marco pushed back against him. Screaming for him, knees wobbling, elbows giving, voice going hoarse; Marco was letting his body act instead of letting his mind think. It was clear all inhibitions had fled leaving them both with only the carnal instinct to soothe the fire in their blood, the desire in their loins, and the lust in their eyes.

Both were dripping sweat, panting for breath as they both approached their climaxes. Marco's hips stuttered in meeting his as his body shivered and he uttered one strangled breath of his name as he spilled over Jean's hand. Fucking him through his orgasm took Jean to his own as he whispered "Goddamn Marco" under his breath in a strain. If only he'd thought about a condom before letting the head in his pants think for him he wouldn't have had to explain to Marco why his cum was dripping down his thighs. He'd have lied if he said he wasn't disgusted himself for Marco. First he'd clean up before allowing himself to relax.

As Marco collapsed into a naked puddle of bodily fluids, Jean scampered off the bed and into the bathroom. Locating the towels in the bathroom he cleaned himself, brushed his teeth, rinsed, and brought one towel for Marco. Cleaning Marco's skin himself he received a positively nasty scowl for his actions but continued and even helped him out of the straps that had left heavy red marks on his skin. His skin would chafe if he wasn't careful so Jean opted to get him out of the tight leather before he dropped out of his own clothing. Bringing a new blanket from the bag Marco had packed he crawled beneath it and pulling Marco to him.

"I'm sorry," Jean murmured.

Marco reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek "It's alright. I do recall sayin' _everythin'._ "

"It's just...I wasn't thinking--"

"It's fine, babe," Marco reached up to cup his cheek "I did it on _purpose_ so you'd act like 'at. I _like_ when ya get kinda mad or jealous. Plus ya looked _real_ fuckin' sexy in 'at uniform. _Goddamn._ "

Jean smiled, puffing out his chest a bit "Thank you. Did I make you feel better?"

"Of course" he responded as he kissed him "ya even managed to surprise me."

"Good, I wanted to do that but you ruined my uniform surprise."

"Sorry, Krista told me ya came in by yourself and I was curious."

"Thanks, remind me to thank her for that. I'm glad that I treated you well and maybe next time I can do something else."

"Oh you wanna come back?"

"Sure, if it's want you want."

"You made good on the promise I gave t' Darcy so I don't see why not. Though, I got a plan for t'morrow and that means we need to rest."

"Swell, because I'm _really_ tired and we can shower in the morning," running his fingers through Marco's sweat soaked hair he hummed "so did I pass"?

With a kiss to his chest and a snuggle closer he nodded "Mhmm, with flyin' colors."


	5. Sweet Little Lies - Nov.14th - Sweet Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 Continuation -
> 
> Marco and Jean's weekend continues with a trip somewhere neither Marco nor Jean couldn't have expected.

Jean lied in bed thinking of what exactly Marco could have planned for the next morning. He was lying wide awake staring down at Marco wrapped around him like a vine of ivy around a tree's trunk in summer. Marco was more beautiful than any person he'd ever seen, sweeter than any dessert, and stronger than anyone he'd known. How the man clinging to him so desperately in sleep was his he couldn't fathom. A series of rather provocative events had led to their dating and he was left with wondering what he had done to deserve him. 

The thought arrived just as Marco stirred in his sleep. Mumbling something about candy Jean just chuckled at him and softly combed his fingers through his hair. It was times like that he was reminded just how much of a dork he was. Dreaming of candy with a sweet tooth like Marco's didn't seem out of character at all. In time he'd learnt a lot about Marco but one thing he'd never really openly talked about was his past. Avoiding all talk of when he was under the age of 18 was Marco's plans when it came to discussing himself. Jean had been open about everything, from his parent's disagreements, to them finally agreeing to let him live, to the fact they didn't know he was pansexual.

Laying everything out on the table was Jean's idea of letting Marco get to know him but Marco wasn't giving him half that. Only last night had he ever opened up about any of it. All he knew before was that he'd had no contact with his family. Know he knew why and it was a lot worse than he'd pictured it. For some reason his own uncertainty had caused Marco to open up and though he wasn't happy that was how it happened, he was still happy it did. He wasn't going to push Marco but he did want to know more. Staring down at him, it seemed like a lot weighed on his shoulders. Perhaps in his dreams time finally caught up with him.

He'd not wanted to turn on his side to disrupt him in his sleep as Marco lied on his chest but he was a tad uncomfortable. Known from dozens of times sleeping with Marco, he knew that he was stubborn to wake in the morning. Perhaps he could turn without waking him so he grabbed his wrist from his side and began to twist. In his sleep Marco simply conformed to his new position albeit not in the way he had figured. As Jean moved to his side Marco pulled him into his chest wrapping himself around him securely as if to not allow him to move again. Sighing, Jean just tucked into him and let his gentle hold and rhythmic heart beat lure him to sleep.

Upon waking he was staring up at Marco's drowsy doe eyes gleaming with an unknown emotion "G'mornin'."

Smiling softly he tugged himself closer "Good morning."

Marco kissed the top of his head as he pushed his hair back "How'd you sleep?"

"Alright I guess, depends really. What time is it?" He asked as he looked up.

Glancing towards the alarm clock on the side table he yawned "Uhh, it's 'bout 15 'til 8."

"Damn," Jean cursed as he rolled onto his back "I only slept about 4 hours."

"Then how 'bout we shower, pack, get dressed, stop by the hotel grab, our things, and head out?" Marco asked calmly as he rolled over to Jean.

Looking over Jean furrowed his brows "That sounds like a lot but sure."

"C'mon then," Marco crawled out of bed shuffling over to Jean's side to drag him out of bed to shower. It wasn't often they showered together, Jean was still embarrassed to be naked next to Marco, but it was a time saver and they needed that. At least it was supposed to be. He'd about jumped out of skin as Marco kissed his neck from behind him. These were things that he was worried about. Somehow Marco always sent his mind racing with the lightest touch as his stomach began to flutter. He'd known Marco had promised to be good to him but him on his knees in the shower was not exactly the way he'd imagined that statement to fulfill itself.

Marco had left his skin marked just as heavily as he'd left Marco's last night. The two looked as if they'd gotten into a fight with all their bruising and welting across their skin but it was the way they both liked it. By the time they got out of the shower Jean felt far more tired than he had when the water first hit his skin. He'd gotten dressed into his spare clothes while Marco did the same and prepared to leave the room. He was taking things out of the room and cleaning up which Jean figured should have been his job, but he knew nothing else about the club, so on his return Jean offered to make the bed while Marco packed up everything. 

The two had managed to get everything done by just a few minutes past 9am. Apparently they were making good time according to Marco who had even planned their morning down to blowing him in the shower. He shouldn't have been surprised but he was. Marco was meticulous with details. It shouldn't have been shocking to know he'd planned their day out to the tiniest detail, even paying their cover fees for last night when he went downstairs to hand his key back. Jean found himself shaking his head as the actions as they left the club. Seeing their surroundings in the daytime made him feel a little less conscious of the place he was in.

When they got into the car Marco tossed their things in the backseat and patted Jean's knees "Why don't ya sleep, baby? It's gon' be a while 'fore we get to where we're goin' and I don't mind gettin' everythin' from the hotel. I had plans to check out today anyhow."

Jean leaned over the console and kissed him softly "Thanks but I'll just sleep after we leave the hotel."

"Alright," Marco responded before kissing him. Once. Twice. Jean smiled against his lips as he pushed himself back into his seat. Buckling his seatbelt he prepared for the short drive to the hotel. Unfortunately he severely underestimated his drowsiness and fell asleep just after 5 minutes. Avoiding trying to wake Jean, Marco left the car door open as he stopped by their room. It hadn't taken Marco very long to collect their things from the hotel room and check out while Jean slept. He knew Jean wanted to help but he believed his sleep was more important than helping him removed two bags.

Only the drive was left and it would take them a good 5 hours. As far as Jean knew they weren't leaving the area but that might have been a fib. Last night had been a clue. An inkling in a pot of water that rippled and dispersed before sinking into the water. Marco was a closed off man when it came to his past and he knew that but what he also knew was Jean wanted to know. He'd planted the small seed of a clue about his past to have Jean curious. It had been over 4 months since they began seeing each other, having slept together the first night they met, and known each other for 2 months before he agreed.

If he was honest, at first it was simply a infatuation he had. Jean was pretty, he was sweet, and he was teaching him some things in the matter of the flesh as he'd been asked to. It was time he came clean to Jean about the real reason they met. The time to come clean was nigh and there was only one place he could come clean about everything down to his past: where he was born. Unbeknownst to Jean Marco was driving the almost 6 hours away to take him to a carnival held every year by the town he was raised in. 8 years hadn't seemed long enough but Jean deserved more so he was going to give him _everything._

The drive was long and Jean awoke just an half hour before they arrived. His amber eyes focused on the road narrowing slightly as he tried to ascertain their current location.

"We're 'bout a good 25 minutes out," Marco called as he turned onto an off ramp.

Jean yawned "Mmm, from Bum Fuck Nowhere? Where are we?"

Marco patted his knee "Shhh. You'll see. I 'member ya sayin' ya never got to have much of a childhood so I figured I'd take ya some place that a lot kids really like."

Eyes rolled over to him Jean groaned "You're not taking me rollerskating are you? Because I'm bad at that."

"No, I'm pretty bad at it m'self," as he laughed he stole a glance "it's somethin' you told me you _always_ wanted to do."

"Huh...."Jean paused trying to rack his brain "I can only think of a few things but it's still chilly out."

"This happens only at times when it's a lil' chilly out, though granted normally in fall and not early beginnin's of spring but what have ya." Marco rolled through a stop sign and began to drive out to the middle of a woodline covered street. As he continued Jean tried to rack his brain and figure out just where Marco had taken him and what the next piece of the plan was. There was only a few things Jean knew that he'd told Marco about what he'd always wanted to do when he was younger. All his friends had been off running to school dances, stargazing beneath the stars drinking wine coolers, taking a dip by the lake docks, having their first kiss with tastes of cotton candy from the fair on their tongue, or spending the weekends at the mall testing the limits of their stick fingers. Jean was forbidden from acting like a regular kid, he'd had to beg to go public school from high school. 

Even then with his snooty parents keeping an eye on him he couldn't be as normal as them. He'd felt like he missed out on the larger parts of being a teen. Sure, he'd had a couple friends who were normal, Connie for one who'd convinced him to go to the same college, but it never felt real. Begging his parents for one symbolism of normalcy had been a push for too much at the time. Now, he was able to be his own person, but those chances at teen rebellion and normal events were long gone. The fact Marco remembered that blew his mind but now he had to focus on what he could do with him. By process of elimination and Marco's hints he knew that swimming was out, too cold, he knew that stealing was out, that was a crime, he knew that school dances were out, they weren't kids, and stargazing was out, it wasn't dark.

"You're taking me to a fair?" Jean asked curiously.

Marco sighed and looked to him "Why ya gotta ruin it?"

Having succeeded Jean grinned and took his hand "Because you ruined _my_ surprise." 

"Fair 'nough I suppose," as he turned onto a worn gravel road they came to an open field with dozens of cars lined in rows "but this ain't just any fair." Jean's eyes widened as he examined the wide open spaces lined to the edges with vehicles. Lights gleaming catching his eyes and the sounds of thrilled patrons reached his ears. He'd always wanted to go....and now he was getting to. It was insane. His lips curled into the brightest smile as Marco watched him take in the sight. He couldn't help but laugh himself. Jean was immersed into the sights and sounds and Marco couldn't take his eyes off him as they parked.

Jean turned excitedly towards him "Marco, this is **awesome!"**

Unbuckling his seatbelt Marco grinned "I'm glad ya like it, now c'mon, let's not jus' stare at it." He got out of the car as Jean did and walked around to him grabbing his hand before raising it to his lips and kissing it gingerly "I do got somethin' to tell ya 'fore we walk in here."

Confused, Jean turned his head "Oh? What's up?"

"Well I wanted----"

"Holy goddamn shit. Marco _fucking_ Bodt!" A voice called in from behind them interrupting his speech.

Shifting with a grimace Marco sighed "Ymir. Hey...." as the woman appeared Jean stared wide eyed. 

She adjusted her pecan ponytail turning her golden gaze on Marco "So, ya finally back home. To see your daddy?"

Giving a snarl Marco about broke Jean's grasp before he pulled him back "I'm sorry you are?"

"Ymir," the girl addressed Jean "I'm Marco's older cousin."

Frozen, Jean could only look as Marco sneered "Ymir, it _ain't_ the fuckin' time."

"Why? 'Cause your lil boyfriend is here?" She scoffed towards Jean.

Marco sighed and released his grip on Jean before rushing to hug the girl "'Cause it's been far too long and that bastard ain't worth the breath you uttered."

"Yeah," she paused grinning as she clapped him on the back "you're right. Been far too long. I'm still mad you left _without a word_ to me."

"I'm sorry," he apologized softly "jus' I couldn't think. I had to get outta there, ya know?"

"I do," she released him and looked to Jean "but uh, who's your company?"

"My boyfriend' actually," Marco grinned and tugged Jean to his side "this is Jean. Jean this is my cousin Ymir, and welcome to my _hometown."_

His eyes widened at the last words Marco uttered "I--I, your hometown? Marco I--"

Taking his hand he repeated his action from earlier "Mmm, well, I gave ya a hint las' night. I was tryin' to tell ya 'fore Ymir interrupted us that we might see some people I know. I was gon' say duck 'em but I guess that hope done died in the water."

Ymir scoffed "Like you could duck _me,_ boy."

Jean laughed softly "Haha, she's fun. So, if we're in your hometown, you gave me that hint so I wouldn't be surprised if this happened?"

"Basically," Marco shrugged "but I gotta lot stuff in mind tonight. We gotta get started." Shifting to Ymir he sighed "I'm sorry Ymir, but I gotta be headed off. I gotta date night ahead o' me and I can't have any family ruinin' yet. I'll be in town 'til tomorrow."

Ymir crossed her arms over her chest "I expect you for dinner t'morrow night then. Aunt T ain't you seen you since you were 15 Marco. We thought the _worst._ Your ass knows the address it ain't changed."

_"Fine,"_ he huffed "I'll see ya then. We'll talk later. C'mon Jean." Marco tugged Jean along with him as they walked into the admission gates. It was a little hard for Jean to enjoy it now. While the fair was something he was positively exuberant for the nagging feeling of Marco's family was eating at him. In the back of his mind it was gnawing. Through the scent of fresh popcorn, the sounds of screams from carnival rides, and the overpowering odor of grease Jean was still worried about Marco. A man who'd helped him so much, who helped him be himself, was now fighting his own problems and he was simply brushing it off. Somewhere he believed Marco was going to tell him. For now, he'd try to enjoy the date he worked so hard to prepare for him.

It was a secret of his that he'd never eaten a candied apple before so when he and Marco stopped at a concession booth it was the first thing on his want list. Of course Marco had to go overboard. He swore to the moon and back that no one went to a fair without getting funnel cake, drinks to wash it down, then it was cotton candy, along with a caramel apple and one candied one. Once they sat down to eat their catch Marco watched patiently as Jean took the first bite of the candied apple. His face contorted with both surprise and pain Jean stared as he registered the sharp pain stabbing him in the gums. He hadn't expected the texture of the candy to be so hard nor expect it to stab him in the mouth.

During his pain Marco laughed and took a bite of the caramel apple, strings of caramel clinging to his lip as he did so. Out of spite Jean leaned over to take a chunk out of the caramel apple in his hands finding he liked it a lot better than the candied apple. Though he enjoyed both the one thing he enjoyed more was kissing Marco. Clearing the caramel from his lips was just an excuse to kiss him....well, that and to steal another bite of his apple when he wasn't looking. He'd scowled at him when he discovered Jean's ulterior motive but that was fine, after all it was his idea to laugh at him.

The funnel cake had been enough grease to make his stomach swirl but he loved it so he ate as much as he could. Marco ate the rest. Cotton candy was saved for later and their apples were placed back into their protective covers. They finished their drinks and tossed away the greased paper plate from their funnel cake to walk off their food. While Jean wanted to ride some of the fair rides he definitely knew better than to do so after eating. Marco's idea of walking it off was to go down by the stalls of games of chance so they could try out their hands at various games.

A whiz at carnival games Marco showed him how to play darts, the "Fair" way. According to him the darts were weighted with blunted tips and if he wanted to pop the balloons he had to aim high and let it fall down. He wasn't very good at it himself but Marco was fantastic. Of course he gloated but in the end he grabbed Jean a stuffed carousel pony with a soft blue ribbon draped around it's midnight body. Jean gave him a smile and carried the small stuffie beneath his arm while they tried their hand at other things. Marco was so great at all the games, throwing baseballs through glass milk bottles, aiming water pistols into targets, and even shooting plastic caps at small bullseyes.

It hadn't felt like they had spent so much time at the carnival but before they knew it the sun was beginning to sink below the hills streaking the sky with vivid orange and pinks. Marco asked him to wait for him outside the admission booth while they stamped his hand to let him out. There was too much stuff to carry on the rides so he opted to put it inside the car. When he returned Jean looped his arm through his and drug him around to various rides. From criss-crossing pirate ships, to towers that rose then dropped, back to rides that spun them around like test tubes in a centrifuge. Jean was having an absolute blast.

He had to admit having Marco cling to him during several of the rides was elating. A bit powerful even. It felt amazing to have the adrenaline flowing in his veins and the warm embrace of his loving boyfriend around him. During the rides he swore he felt Marco's heart jump to his throat even heard a small squeak. While that had been fun it was time for it to end. He'd had an absolute blast but he wanted something else, he wanted honesty. 

Marco seemed to have caught onto that as he was leading him out of the carnival. They hadn't eaten all day nor checked into any hotel but it seemed he wasn't worried about that. Once back into the car he stayed quiet. It was eerie. Marco was never so solemn. It wasn't until they pulled out of the field that he noticed Marco was driving a short distance up the road. Whatever was up the road was obviously not some place Marco was eager to go. If it was part of the date he didn't know but it was definitely something important judging from

"It ain't nowhere I've ever taken someone," Marco replied as if reading his mind. Jean just nodded and watched out the window as they came up on a small iron fence. It was beginning to rust but he wasn't interested in that. His stomach sank, and it wasn't the food, as he realized where they were. Marco parked the car and looked to Jean with an expression he'd never seen on him before. There was no word as he got out of the car and grabbed a small bag from the backseat. Walking around the car, he took Jean's hand and led him up the hill.

At the top of the hill sat a weathered tombstone glittered in the moonlight. Jean felt his throat constrict and his heart lurch as he looked down to read the worn letters on the stone. "Miranda Elizabeth Bodt." Marco sat the bag at their feet removing a large blanket and laying it atop the dew lidded grass. He took a seat in front of the stone still unsure of what to say or how to act while Marco removed a bottle of champagne, 3 flutes, and a singular flamingo pink rose. After uncorking the bottle he sat a flute on the bottom of the stone and filled it before filling their own. The rose sat along the foot of the flute and Marco placed a hand atop the chilled stone. 

"Marco---" Jean began before being interrupted.

"It's alright, Jean. I never imagined I'd be comin' back here and don't worry I'll be alright to drive. It's jus' sparklin' grape juice. My momma didn't drink but she loved this shit." He chuckled bitterly and then turned to Jean with a smile "Never thought I'd bring _anyone_ here either, but Jean....you're special. I have somethin' I need to tell ya and I think doin' it where my momma can judge me is the best place. You'll know I'm bein' sincere."

Jean took a sip of the drink and stretched a hand out to his cheek with a smile "Thank you for sharing her with me. What is it you want to say?"

Lowering his head he took a deep breath and brushed off Jean's hand "Well, Jean, we didn't meet 'cause I saw ya on campus, though I did. Reiner came t' me with a favor. He knew I wasn't too picky 'bout sleepin' with someone so long as they was pretty and vouched for. They wanted you to get laid and I volunteered. I never expected those first 2 months of seein' ya would lead me down a road it did."

Eyes wide in a myriad of emotion Jean was unable to prevent the hand that struck out to Marco's cheek "How. Fucking _**dare** _ you, Marco. You **lied** to me. Why would you do something like that? You were basically asked to sleep with me? Just for the hell of it? And you did it, without a care, presumably to skirt me afterwards?"

At the resounding sound and sting of the lap Marco winced "I deserved 'at." He heaved a shaky breath to continue "Listen, Jean, I wanted to tell ya 'cause I didn't want there to be no secrets. Yeah, it started with us jus' sleepin' together, and you know that, but it changed in those first two months. I'd never wanted to date someone after a bit but you were different. Kind, funny, charmin' in your own dorky way, captivatin', determined, giving, and so many other things. These 4 months....have been _incredible_. It warped into emotion I ain't never felt 'fore. I don't think my momma would be too happy with me right now but I wanted, had, to tell ya."

"You're goddamn right you _deserved_ it," giving a pause Jean placed a hand to the cheek he struck "but I am sorry for hitting you. I shouldn't have. It was a reaction. You should have told me that from the start Marco. I know at the beginning we were having fun but I wanted more. You're so incredible. You taught me so much more than just the things we do in the bedroom. Learning how to be myself was something you showed me and now I want you to be able to do the same. I know that you brought me here to be honest so tell me everything."

Placing his hand over Jean's he looked up to meet pained topaz eyes "It's okay. I know. I wanted to tell you everythin' and I can't lie here. My life wasn't fun. Dad was a _violen_ t drunk after we learnt my mom was sick. We kinda knew for a while but his drinkin' only got worse after the diagnosis. She started slippin' when I was about 12. I was always a momma's boy, ya know? I made good grades, I was a good kid, did everythin' I was asked, and I loved my momma. She kinda protected me from a lot. No one woulda guessed 'bout the bruises linin' my body in school. Ymir lived just down the road and she helped me get outta the house to get away from him. Momma died when I was 15. I ran away on my 16th birthday. I got that scar then, dad smashed a beer bottle and threatened me. He said I wasn't leavin' but well I guess ya see how it went. When I left I didn't tell no one, I jus' ran. I'd been working since I was 14 with a permit so I had some money in an account saved and I kinda.....stole my dad's car."

"Are....are you serious? Marco that is _awful._ How on earth did you survive?" Jean asked, voice laced in a thick concern.

Marco chuckled "I was resourceful. The owner of the restaurant I worked didn't blame me he even vouched for me when I used him as a reference. I got a job at a diner and then I got the job at The Fox Hole. I ditched the car when I made it and Darcy actually helped me get my car now. He co-signed for it with me when I was 18. Had it ever since."

"That's amazing Marco....but I'm still really  _ hurt," _ Jean uttered as he sat the flute down and laid out on his back.

Laying down beside him Marco turned on his side "I'm sorry, Jean. I truly am. I jus' I had to tell ya. I couldn't let ya believe somethin' else other than the truth ‘cause I need ya to believe me now when I say that it was by choice that we met, by chance that I felt something with ya after 2 months of foolin' around, but it was  _ fate  _ Jean that I'd fall in love with you."

Eyes enlarging to the size of a dinner plate Jean rolled on his side and stared at him  _ "What?" _

"In no way, shape, or form can I say that I ever felt what I do when I'm with you, with anyone else. I ain't  _ never  _ wanted to tell anyone 'bout this place, 'bout me, 'cause it ain't never been a big deal to me for someone to know me. You though, Jean you're different. From the moment I first met ya I knew there was somethin' 'bout ya. I don't know what, but I did, and when ya talked 'bout your past and your shitty parents I felt like I wanted to do the same." Meeting his gaze Marco let out a shaky sigh "For months ya let me in and all I did was block ya out. Ya need to know me Jean, the real me. I'm tired of pretendin' and I'm tired o' runnin'. It's time I face my past and I can only do that with the man  _ I love  _ at my side helpin' me."

Unable to prevent his body his acting Jean flung himself into Marco, tipping his flute over the both of them "Okay. Okay. All I wanted was for you to stop acting like you were so strong. I know you are. God, you're stronger than anyone I know but it's also  _ okay  _ to hurt and you have to know that. I've showed you my problems and you helped me through it all, but I think it's time I returned the favor." Sitting up, his brows knit and he shoved a pointed finger into his chest "But if you  **_ever_ ** lie to me like that again, Marco Bodt, I swear right here in front of your mother that I will leave you. I don't care how much I love you. You can't hurt me and expect me to stay."

Not caring about being drenched in the sticky liquid he hugged Jean tightly and kissed him deeply "I won't ever lie to ya again. I promise, I swear to my momma. She'd come back to haunt my ass if I broke it too. I love you, Jean."

Jean kissed him and squiggled from his hold to kneel at his mother's grave "I know you know your son better than me. Hell, you're probably the only one that knows him at all. I'll go with him tomorrow night to visit his aunt. To settle his past. No matter what we have to do. I _love_ him. I love him more than I ever believed I could love something. If he's an ass I'll put him in his place. If he's sweet and kind I'll be the same. I'll take care of him for you. Thank you for raising him to the best of your ability. I'm sorry you had to leave him so early, but _ I promise _ , I'll love him more than I love myself and  _ never _ stop."


End file.
